The Drug Game
by BittersweetPoet
Summary: UPDATED: Drugs make Inuyasha's life go around. He doesn't necessarily do them… much. But he does sell them for a living—it's a ruthless family business. Love, hate, revenge, and war ensue as Inuyasha struggles with a lifestyle of deceit and corruption and with keeping the naïve but curious Kagome away from The Drug Game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So The Drug Game is my first Inuyasha fic! It has been a work in progress for some years now (as you can see from the published date smh lol) but I'm making an effort to continue with it. I'm now in the process of writing Chapter 5, but for now I've revised Chapters 1-4. On that note I hope you guys give me some feedback and REVIEW after you've read each chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters... this goes for all the chapters!**

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 1**

**The Family Business**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I'm curious… Who's the guy that said drugs are bad? I'd really like to meet the person who persuaded most of the world that taking drugs resulted in some inevitable demise. I mean, in actuality they're quite helpful. What do you think assists the mentally ill, or assuages an injured person's pain?

Yeah, faith and belief and a little therapy surely have something to do with it, but I can guarantee you one thing: the drugs those people take help a hell of a lot more.

And sadly we live in a greedy fucking world, so everyone can't afford the medical stuff—the crème de la crème. In cases such as those, people like me jump into the picture.

I'm Inuyasha, and I'm a drug dealer.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not claiming to be some twisted Adderall pushing Robin Hood. I'm probably the furthest thing from a Robin Hood you'll meet. I could give two damns about the people who actually need drugs to benefit their health. That wasn't my problem at all. My only concern had to be the money they were handing over.

Now, it's not like I just randomly decided one day to start selling drugs. That's far from my situation. It's a family business—I do it because my father, my mother, and my older brother are big names in the drug game. Maybe one of these days I'll make a big name for myself, too.

It all started with my great grandpa, who began the Takahashi dynasty. He wasn't a rich man at all—barely could afford to put a meal on his kid's tables. It wasn't until he met an infamous drug lord, Onigumo, that he got involved. But my great gramps was a vindictive, cold-hearted bastard who'd seen too much cruelty in this world to give a fuck about being kind to anybody.

So, ruthlessly, he killed Onigumo and took control of the game.

Ever since then, the Takahashi family has been the go-to people for the purest of pure drugs that could take you to that place… That place that helps you escape reality and all of your problems.

My father got a taste of how the business worked at a young age. His father, my grandpa, didn't want anything to do with the business, and when he chose to run away, my dad decided to stay with his grandpa, because as soon as he got a glimpse of the money he could have, there was no turning back for him. My great grandpa wasn't going to let all of his hard work go to waste, either, so he drilled into my father everything he had learned over the years: how to obtain the drugs; how and where to stash them; how to weigh your merchandise; how to interact with all sorts of people and build alliances; how to, most importantly, be devoid of emotion so the money could continue to pile up and so the Takahashi's had total control.

After my great grandpa died, my father worked ten times as hard to make sure we stayed afloat. He gained officials all over Tokyo and even celebrities as clients, and quickly became the most powerful family around. We truly ran the city.

When my father met my mother, she was enrolled at Tokyo University as math major. Tons of wealthy companies scouted her like she was an athlete, offering her well paid jobs as a personal accountant and financial adviser, but her life took an unexpected turn upon the arrival of my father. She was a real goodie-goodie before him who had never touched a joint in her life. But when my father, suave and debonair, came and swept her off of her feet, she couldn't resist him. I was told the first time he showed her marijuana, she almost refused until she decided to do it just because she loved my father that much.

Midway through her second semester senior year, she dropped out of college and became the sole accountant for the Takahashi family. We couldn't always trust banks, since we knew everything about the people who worked there. My mother seemed perfectly content with her life and tried not to let the drugs bother her… or entice her anymore.

My brother Sesshomaru wouldn't dare smoke or try any of the drugs he sold. Much like my great grandfather, it was all business and no fun for him. He was the perfect businessman, and an even better drug dealer. Now that our father was getting older, Sesshomaru dealt with the high-class business officials who didn't want to taint their name with their unhealthy drug habits. They made sure to keep our wallets fat.

As for me, I dealt with teens and college kids. They related to me more since I was still in high school, and besides, I was always good company to keep after they bought it. Unlike my brother, I didn't mind smoking a few doobies and getting high. I loved feeling like I was floating on air. Floating away from my family and the business and existing in some far away Narnia where fucked up kids like me could escape their lives for nothing but air.

Being a drug dealer, working side-by-side with Sesshomaru and carrying on the Takahashi legacy is what they expected me to do when I graduated. Sure, I could go to college and pretend to be free, but my main priority had to be the drug game.

Which wasn't so bad. I mean... I got a lot of chicks... and I loved the chicks. And always having money was nice—if I opted to leave, I'd surely never have access to my hefty trust fund. But I wasn't sure if this life was what I wanted.

Fuck. I didn't even know what I wanted out of anything.

"Honey, you're high again, aren't you?"

My mother's question reeled me out of mind's meandering paths.

I slowly glanced up from the big bowl of cereal I was staring into. I hadn't even noticed she was standing there. "No."

She sat across from me and I looked at her with incredulous eyes. It was odd, you know? So many people had these images in their heads about what a drug dealer looks like, and when they thought of the women in the game, they imagined that they were either dressed in men's clothes and getting more girls than me, the golddiggers waiting to get a quick buck from their "boyfriend" or the prostitutes they were using, or that chick from that stupid ass show Weeds who was a suburban housewife or whatever. I guess my mom was closest to the last. In her collared, white button down under a pink Ralph Lauren sweater with khaki pants, she appeared to be an average housewife, which was necessary since we lived in such an exclusive neighborhood. She appeared to be the typical soccer mom… but she was so far from that. What did people think when they looked at her? Did they know what she was into?

"Inuyasha, drugs are bad."

I didn't speak, but in my mind I wanted to yell at the blatant hypocrisy of her statement.

"Honey, you really should stop using them. It's just not good for you."

OUR ENTIRE FAMILY LEGACY WAS BUILT ON SELLING DRUGS! I wanted to shout, but instead I stared at the clock over the oven. "School started an hour ago."

She glanced over as well. "Yes, it did. But you're not going until your high goes down. You can barely function right now. I swear, I don't want you smoking anymore, okay honey? They call it a gateway drug for a reason, and don't give me that plant excuse! Ah, that's why I came in here! Don't forget to make sure you grab the package your father put in the red backpack before you leave. You know what to do: make your usual rounds, be sure they buy everything they requested. Your brother weighed it already, so you don't have to worry about that, not that you'd be able to right now. Go drink some water so you can go to school." She leaned across the table and kissed my cheek with a loving grin. "Love you, honey!"

Her contradictory words baffled me. Her ditzy behavior confused me, too. She wasn't a ditz. She was a fucking genius.

My mother left me sitting there, my mind fizzling from the weed I had smoked a little while earlier. "I've got to get out of this backwards house." I mumbled in disbelief, standing up and going to my room. I grabbed the backpack my mother spoke about and checked inside to make sure all of my merchandise was there. Had the Zoloft, Xanax, ecstasy, Adderall, and of course the marijuana, which was all that I was allowed to sell at the moment. Sesshomaru dealt the heavier, more addictive drugs.

He's the one who could feel no remorse for doing that to people… I wasn't quite there yet.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out while rubbing my bloodshot eyes. "What's up?"

"Hey Yash. It's Miroku, man."

"What's up?" I repeated.

"Got some people lined up, wondering where you are, bro."

"I'm on my way. Gotta get my head on straight, though."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll see you here in a bit. Gotta tell these hungry fiends to chill out a little." He said with a laugh before hanging up the phone. Miroku was my right-hand man. His great grandfather was a close friend and an employee of sorts to my great grandfather. Now Miroku was fulfilling the role that his father and grandfather refused—they didn't like the drug game, and neither did Miroku, really. He just loved the money and girls that it got him, liked it way more than I did.

I zipped the red backpack up and rushed down the stairs and out to the garage, where I hopped in the black Escalade and took my time to school. This was what I liked about smoking the most… It relaxed my mind and gave me time to think about everything… about my purpose in this world.

I mean, seriously, what was I doing here? Is my purpose on Earth to sell weed? I didn't like taking advantage of people's addiction… but it kept food on my table, and it was a family business. I grew up learning that everything we did was for the family. I couldn't abandon them for my own hopes and dreams, whatever those are.

I'd pay the price for that.

I pulled into my usual spot and sat there quietly for a long moment. Finally I grabbed by backpack and jumped out of the car. As soon as I did this, a skittish little ninth grader rushed up to me. "Hey Inuyasha! I heard you sell something for anxiety. Can I get a hook up?"

I glared at him fiercely. "Did you seriously just approach me in public like you don't have any fucking sense?" I asked calmly.

Fear replaced his eagerness. "S-sorry. I… I-I don't really know how this works. I-I have a test next period and I need to calm my nerves a little. I've gotta get a good grade, man."

"And I'm unaware of when that became my problem." I said sarcastically, brushing by the little kid and heading up to the school building. The hallways were bustling with movement, and everyone looked at me as I entered.

"Hey Yasha." A girl said seductively, bringing a much needed smile to my face. She took this as a cue to sidle up beside me. "Baby, I've been thinking about you ever sense you took me for that ride."

"I tried not to cringe at her calling me baby. It sounded disgusting rolling off her tongue. Instead I opted for a cocky smirk. "Huh, you liked riding, didn't you?"

She bit her lip. "I'd like to ride again if you'd let me."

I looked down at her and noticed she was wearing the diamond stud earrings that I gave her after the wild night we had. I loved to see my conquests wearing the shit I got for them. "They look good on you."

Her eyes brightened at the mention of her earrings. "It's your good taste, Yasha." She leaned forward and tried to kiss my cheek, but I pulled away. She knew I wasn't with that PDA bull. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's alright, it's alright." I said, sliding my hand to rest on the small of her back. "Why don't you meet me in the abandoned gym in like fifteen minutes? I've got to run a few errands, and I'll be right there."

"Sure." She smiled happily and rushed over to her friends, who squealed happily and ran off with her somewhere.

"My man. Always getting girls whenever you need them." Miroku appeared beside me, and I pounded fists with him.

"Yep, gotta get it in and then get out." I said with a laugh. "Guess who I learned that from?"

He laughed and exclaimed with a clap on my shoulder, "I taught you well, my boy!" We shared a laugh before he leaned against the locker and looked around. The shift in mood and his voice dropping low let me know it was time to talk business. "So you know that lawyer Don Matthews? Well, his son approached me earlier today and is willing to drop major cash to get some of that good stuff Sesshomaru's wielding. I acted like I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, of course, because I don't know if we can trust him."

"Thanks bro. I'll hit up Sesshomaru about that. I'm bout to go to Principal Myouga to deliver his treats. I got high with him in his office once… that man is crazy, and not in the fun sense, either. He is literally out of his mind."

"Dude, he's like that before he smokes the pot." Miroku said with a laugh before pushing himself off of the locker. "Catch you later, man!"

I made my round to Principal Myouga's office. The secretary had a vague clue what was going on whenever I visited the principal, but she didn't say anything, primarily because I knew that she was cheating on her husband with a client of mine who was also a student at the school. If she snitched, my family could ruin her and easily put her in jail. She knew this all too well after my father paid her a visit.

"Hey, Myouga," I said as I walked into the office. "What's going on?"

He looked up from his computer and shook his shoulders, as if hyping himself up for what I was about to provide him. "Hey Inuyasha. I noticed that your physics grade has gotten really low. You're on the brink of getting an F."

"And you're on the brink of not paying me." I retaliated. "Besides, I thought my grades were a freebie if I provided you with some goods."

I dropped my backpack on his desk and handed him a dime. As he sniffed it, he said, "Yeah, well Mr. Yoto isn't pro-drugs, and he doesn't give a shit that you're selling to me. He doesn't _know_ that you're selling to me. He's clueless like most of the teachers around here and is going to grade you accordingly. So either you need to cheat or not give a damn that you're failing."

Of course I gave a damn. "Then I don't give a damn."

"Cool, cool. Well…" He handed me his money and I counted it before shoving it into a compartment in my backpack. "Alright. Let me hide this. Some new student is enrolling today, and her mother's bringing her, so…" He rolled his shoulders back several times while simultaneously rolling his neck around, "I've got to put on my persona!"

"Whatever old man. Catch you when you need a refill." I began to turn the knob on his door but turned back to him. He had his nose in the baggie and was sniffing with a goofy grin on his face. He loved the California kush. "Hey, can't you just change around the grades in the computer after my teachers submit them?"

Myouga scrunched his nose. "I'm old! I'm not computer savvy."

I shook my head, wondering how or why he became a principal. I walked out of his office and headed out of the academic building. I looked at my watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed. I'm sure the girl whose name I could not remember was getting the mats in the gym ready for us.

As I rushed down the steps, I noticed a girl and an older woman walking towards the academic building, both of them laughing pleasantly. The older woman was very attractive, and I was assuming she was the younger one's mother. But the younger one… my God I hadn't seen such an attractive girl in a long time. She had dark ebony hair that fell down her back and the brightest brown eyes that seemed sparkle under the bright sun.

She was heart wrenchingly beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes away.

When they walked by, she noticed my stare and smiled at me. "Hi." She spoke politely.

I lifted my head in acknowledgement and watched as the two entered the school and disappeared. Damn, was I under a spell?

"Don't start acting like a sissy over a girl," I mumbled to myself as I rounded the corner of the school and entered the gym.

"Is that you, Yasha?" The girl said in a sexy tone, making me forget all about the new chick that I had just seen. I was about to get laid. I couldn't occupy my mind with some random girl who happened to perhaps be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

I shook my head of the thought and found the girl laid out on the mats, clothes already splayed around her. Her naked body was all I needed to distract my mind. Yeah, this is what I should be focused on.

* * *

I was disgusted.

Disgusted with her and definitely disgusted with myself.

"You want some more?" She asked as she rolled over and ran her hand down my bare chest. "I can do whatever you want me to."

I shoved her off, stood up, and grabbed my clothes and backpack, heading towards the abandoned locker rooms. "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the good time."

"S-sure, sure. Whenever. So… baby, do you want me to come to your place today? We can hang out…"

I shot her a look. "No, we can't. And don't call me baby."

The hurt look that came across her face was the same look she shot me last time I had said the exact same thing to her. Why was she even here? "O-okay Inuyasha. I'll catch you later." She mumbled as she pulled her skirt and tank top back on.

I went into the locker room and took a quick shower before dressing in my clothes again. I was halfway tempted to light up, but knew I couldn't smoke what was meant to be sold. With a shake of my head, I rushed back out of the gym just as someone was trying to enter.

It was the innocent-eyed girl I saw from earlier. What was she doing back here?

"H-hi!" She said with a laugh. "It's you! The boy from earlier."

I couldn't help but smile at her. Her laugh was infectious. "Yeah, it's me."

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Inuyasha." Why did I sound to eager to answer? Whose voice was that?

"Hi Inuyasha. I'm Kagome." She held out her hand and I shook it uncertainly. Did girls often offer to shake hands or was I really that old-fashioned? Maybe I was just used to girls throwing themselves at me.

"Kagome. What're you doing back here?"

She looked at her schedule. "Well, my schedule says that I have gym this period, and when I came in I saw this building with 'Gymnasium' written across it so I assumed that this is where my class would be." She glanced inside. "I guess I was wrong, huh?"

I laughed. "Yeah, a little off. It's been abandoned for about fifteen years now."

"Ah, well that doesn't help your case much." She smirked. "What're you doing out here?"

"Honestly?" I said, and she nodded her head with that sweet smile of hers. "This gym is a common hookup place for the students here."

A knowing look crossed her face. "Ah, I see. So you were back here hooking up with some innocent girl, huh?"

"Ha. She wasn't so innocent, Kagome."

She laughed, and I was happy that she wasn't a judgmental girl who thought she was above things like what I had just done. "Well, I hope you had fun, Inuyasha."

"I've had better days." I admitted.

She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, unsure of what to say. _That's more like it,_ I told myself. Speechless was something I came to expect from the girls I talked to. "Well, I guess I'll go find my way to my next class. It was nice talking to you though, Inuyasha."

What happened next was something I didn't expect from myself...

"Hey, I actually take gym next period. I usually don't go, but I can make an exception if I'm helping you out." I told her while thinking, _What the hell am I doing?_

"Ah, you don't have to if you weren't going… but I'd really appreciate that."

"Sure, no problem." I said. I began to lead her back towards the academic building, opting to take the longer route so I could spend more time with her. She seemed interesting though she had spoken nothing of herself. "So what grade are you in?"

Please don't let her be a freshman. "I am a junior." Yes! "What about you?"

"Senior. Almost out of this hellhole."

"Congrats," she said sweetly. "I know you're excited. You know, I would ask what college you're going to or what your plans are after graduation, but I understand how annoying that gets. My friend is a senior and she told me that she hates it when people constantly ask you what your next step is."

I laughed. "Yeah, it gets a bit tiring, but I'll tell you. I'll probably go to Tokyo University, but I may not go to college at all. Not sure if it's for me or not yet."

"I've heard that it's not for everybody… It's for me, definitely."

"Is it?"

"It definitely is. I've got to get away from home." She admitted, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. "I love my mom and my little brother with all of my heart, but… I'm trapped, you know? I want to spread my wings and be myself."

"You don't think you know who you are?"

"I know I don't." She answered, a humorless laugh escaping her lips. "I know I don't."

"Do any of us, really?" I joined in. Shit, I was still kind of high, so I could only hope that I wouldn't start spewing conspiracy theories. "I mean, my family has these expectations of me, you know? They want me to be somebody that I'm not sure I want to be… and why the fuck am I telling you this?"

She laughed and stopped walking, looking up at me with furrowed brows. "I was wondering the same thing, except in reverse. I mean, I was curious as to why I was telling you stuff."

"_Weeeird_." I said, stretching the word for emphasis and raising an eyebrow with pursed lips jokingly.

"Yes, very peculiar." She copied my face and we laughed, picking up our pace again. "But, I must say, I've never felt so comfortable talking to someone in a very long time."

I was quiet for a long moment before I looked down at her. "Yeah, me too."

Kagome opened the double doors we were approaching, and she laughed when she realized where we were. "Inuyasha, we could've just walked from the old gym to the new one. They're right beside each other."

I grinned. "I wanted to spend more time with you."

She shook her head. "Well, I'm glad you did. It was nice getting to know you." She rubbed her hands together before waving. "Catch you later?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kagome walked over to the gym teacher, who guided her to the locker room.

"And you're staring after the new girl." Someone said from beside me.

I looked up to see Miroku grinning at me. "Yeah, I am."

"She's hot as hell. Damn, I haven't seen a body like that in a long time."

"And it's covered up, too!" I added, and we both laughed.

"Mm, when you're finished, I'll be glad to take your leftovers." Miroku patted my back before he went off towards some random chick, who flirted shamelessly, even allowing him to brush against her breasts.

Damn, these girls didn't have any pride these days… but Kagome seemed different. I didn't notice at first, but now that I talked to Miroku about it, it was pretty amazing how we could tell she had an amazing body even though she merely wore some skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and some classic Chucks.

I could only imagine how amazing she'd look dressed up… or all the way down.

"Psst. Inuyasha." Someone whispered from under the bleachers. I looked over and saw one of my most reliable customers. I walked underneath when no one was paying attention and saw Koji, one of the most amazing jocks in Tokyo at the moment. He was a really good guy, just dumber than your less than Average Joe. It's why he needed the Adderall. "What's up bro?"

I pounded fists with the boy and said, "Nothing man. I've got your usual."

"Great. Appreciate this, man. Means a lot."

"Glad to help you." I said as I pulled out a prescription bottle with a printed label that the Takahashi's illegal pharmacist printed out for all of our illegal clients. It made the transactions more legit. Shaking the bottle so he could hear its contents, I said, "Same price, man."

He handed me the $200 and smiled guiltily at me. "Thanks." He walked away, his shoulders slightly slumped as if he still couldn't believe he was buying from me even though he'd been doing it for two years now.

I swallowed down my thoughts of regret and sympathy, remembering that I had to refrain from personal emotion. Instead, I walked out from behind the bleachers and stretched my arms wide, releasing all the tension that I felt building in my shoulders and neck.

Damn, I needed some weed.

I watched Kagome walk out of the gym in the uniform. Instead of wearing the tight shirt and short shorts like the other girls tended to do, she was wearing the optional sweatpants and a shirt a size too big.

She was gorgeous.

She looked around and caught my eye. Most girls bashfully looked away but she just stared back, a friendly smile coming onto her face. Just as she took a step in my direction, however, Sango stopped her and began a conversation, the two getting absorbed in whatever they were talking about. Kagome was making friends easily, something that I could never do. Between the girls flinging themselves at me, and the majority of folks generally fearing it, it was difficult.

I watched as she interacted with Sango, and felt the tension in my neck and shoulders slightly release.

Was Kagome my new drug?

I shook out my arms, hating that these thoughts were so abruptly running rampant in my turned. I turned around and walked out of the gym. I was only there because I wanted to see Kagome, which was bizarre for me. I'd never felt this way about a girl, especially one as cool and layback and innocent as Kagome. She probably wouldn't understand my life… my future career.

I surely didn't want her to find out about it.

Hell, keeping my distance from her was probably the best thing to do. If I got close and she found out about my family business, then she'd probably leave me. And I wasn't the kind of person who took abandonment very well. So I avoided it at all costs.

As I strolled down the hallway, backpack slung over my shoulder, I knew that forgetting Kagome was a necessity for my sanity.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the revised Chapter 1. Every chapter up to Chapter 4 will be revised (since those are the ones I've published to this point). There aren't many grammatical errors or anything, but I've grown as a writer, I'd like to believe lol, so because I'm choosing to continue with this story, I don't want discrepancies in my writing style. I like consistency! But anyway please drop me a REVIEW! Let me know what you think! I love to have feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**New A/N: ****So the below author's note is from before I revised these chapters! Didn't want to delete it for sentimental value (:**

**A/N: **Thanks so much to you guys for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Now, this next chapter is from Kagome's perspective and gives you some background on her. So enjoy and keep REVIEWING!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 2**

**Simplicity**

* * *

Kagome's POV

Innocent.

Gullible.

Naïve.

All words I hear whenever someone takes a moment to look at me before turning away. But looks can be deceiving, as that cliché saying goes.

And I totally don't apply.

My looks, often described as innocent and adorable, are far from deceiving, though truth be told I wished they were. It's not that I wanted to necessarily _look_ like a different person. It was more about wanting to _be_ a different person. I mean, my life is so boring. Everything is so predictable with no sign of excitement to be found. Daily I forced a smile through my mundane existence, any trace of my unhappiness invisible to any onlooker. I could only hope that this move and that this new school would bring something new… something better.

Already I met the epitome of what I was looking for.

The first day of school, I met the most mysterious and dangerous guy I'd ever encountered, not that I had a line of dangerous dudes comparable. He had waltzed out of the abandoned gym after hooking up with a girl and suddenly he was apart of my life.

And there was just this air to him that appealed to me.

_Inuyasha_.

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I mean, most girls are attracted to the bad boys, especially me. But the bad boys aren't always attracted to me. Usually they want the bad ass girl with the tattoos or the freaky girl who's up for anything.

I'm neither of those girls.

I'd like to think my lack of a wild streak was because of the responsibility I have at home. My mom's a nurse who usually works late night shifts, leaving me to take care of Souta, my 12-year-old brother, most of the time. Depending on my mom's shift, I've got to take him to school, pick him up from school, take him to and pick him up from soccer practice, a friends house, or anywhere else, not to mention cooking our meals and sometimes keeping up the house. It was like he was my own child. But I was a teenager, and I shouldn't have to have that responsibility.

But I did, and I did it because my mother's amazing, and did everything in her power to make life for Souta and me great.

I swear, my life would be so different if I just didn't give a damn and was selfish... but I do, and I wasn't.

So going out and partying like a normal teenager didn't happen often… which made Inuyasha that much more intriguing to me, because he didn't appear to live like a normal teenager either. He seemed so much wilder than that despite his quiet demeanor, which made me so curious about everything about him.

And by the way he was actually talking to me, he seemed somewhat curious about me, too.

Or at least that's what I thought until he began ignoring me the second day of school. I tried not to seem hurt by this, but I had to admit I was disappointed. He was the first person I met, and the only guy who had caught my interest. Though a lot of guys were flocking around me in hopes of getting a date with the "new cute girl," I knew from experience that once they realized what a bore I am, they'd disappear quicker than Inuyasha had.

"Hey, Kagome! Over here," Sango called from the lunch table.

I walked over from where I awkwardly stood looking around and smiled at the group. "Hey guys."

"What's up Kag!" They all shouted different variations of this, making me laugh.

"So you guys up for the party at the Warehouse this weekend?" Shippo questioned, glancing around at everyone as they said yes excitedly. His gaze stopped on me, however. He raised a brow. "Are you going to go, Kagome? First of the year. I heard it's going to get crazy."

"I'll try," I said simply.

"Strict parents?" A girl named Hitomi asked.

"Yeah." I answered, breaking off a piece of my banana and popping it in my mouth, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "But if I can go, I'll definitely be there."

Normal conversation continued but I could feel a pair of eyes burning a whole through my cheek. I turned to look at Sango who had a knowing look on her face. "So what's the real reason?" She asked quietly.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not at all. I'm just good at reading people." She waggled her brows around with a mischievous smile.

I sighed. "My mom works late shifts and needs me to watch over my little brother. So I don't get much freedom since I'm helping her out most of the time."

"Ah, working mom, no father in the picture. I see, I see. But this can be easily fixed. Listen, I have a little brother, too, and when things like this come up, he always has a place to go. Meaning I always get a sleepover arranged so he can be out of my hair."

"What about your parents or mom or dad or whoever?"

"There is no whoever," She said without a cringe or a flinch. I guess it had just been her and Kohaku for a while. She continued talking like it wasn't a big deal, either. "So what I'm saying is it won't be too hard to arrange a sleepover for Souta so you can come out with us!"

"Yeah, but Souta's the new kid in town, and he doesn't make friends so easily," I said. I loved my little brother and totally didn't mind spending time with him, but it'd be so amazing to actually go to a warehouse party. Maybe I'd be able to actually get drunk or get high like I'd seen in every typical high school movie, or like I'd heard from the few friends I had at my old school after they had a weekend of fun without me.

"Which is where I come in." Sango winked her eye. "I've got this. How old is Souta?"

"Twelve."

"Kohaku's just two years older, and he failed a grade so his friends are all younger! Long story, don't ask. So they can hang, and Kohaku can introduce him to friends. Why don't you bring Souta over to my house tonight so they can meet and chill. Kohaku's really friendly, by the way. He associates with so many random people. Then you and I can chill some while they get to know each other better." Her eyes brightened. "Actually, why don't I just have a small gathering at my place so you can hang with people, too? The kids can stay upstairs while we have a small mixer in the living room."

I took a moment to absorb everything she just said. I didn't want my little brother seeing any orgies going on, but Sango said it was a small gathering. She seemed like someone I could trust. "Yeah, that sounds perfect. Thanks Sango."

That mischievous smile played on her lips again. "We're friends now. It's what I do."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere, and I tried to seem like I wasn't searching for him, but I took about three classes with him, and though he was always absent in my short time at the school, today was different. I really wanted to see him and talk to him and drop the hint that I would be at Sango's house in case he wanted to stop by.

As I walked to my car I let out a long sigh. Where would telling him that even get me? Did Sango and Inuyasha even hang out? How rude would it be to just invite him over to a friend's house without being sure it was okay first. It was such an immature action to do... such a...

I remembered suddenly my friend Yuki from my other school, and how she would always spend the night at my house because her parents were so strict and my mom was hardly home, and she'd always invite her boyfriend over, where I'd let them make out in my garage if Souta wasn't home. Yuki was the epitome of a normal teenager, and being rude and immature was apart of that.

Would inviting Inuyasha really be that bad?

Rolling my eyes I turned my keys in the ignition, mumbling to myself, "As if it matters. Inuyasha's MIA."

I ripped out of the school parking lot, trying my hardest to push thoughts of Inuyasha from my mind as I drove to Souta's middle school to pick him up. As soon as he hopped in the car, he began rattling off about how many cool kids he met and how he thought that maybe moving here was a good idea. I tried hard to pay attention, but my mind was totally focused on not focusing on Inuyasha's great disappearing act.

It wasn't until we got home that I was able to pay some attention to my little brother.

"Hey, kid," I said to him as I made sandwiches for the both of us in the kitchen of our small apartment. After my grandpa died, living in the huge shrine just didn't seem right. Besides, we didn't have the money to keep it beautiful the way my grandfather worked hard to do. It hurt to let it go, and my mother still cries herself to sleep at the thought of having to sell it and at the stress of working so often… but times were hard. Some things just had to be done.

I placed the sandwich in front of Souta and leaned on the table to look at him closely. "I met this girl and she has a younger brother who wouldn't mind playing his new Xbox with somebody."

"Seriously Kagome? You set up a play date?" He questioned with an exasperated expression. "I sound so lame."

"No, you don't. It's a freaking Xbox."

Souta shrugged, though a saw a small smile play on his lips. We didn't have an Xbox and he only played at friends' houses. Maybe Kohaku could be his first Xbox buddy. "Fine, fine. When should we leave?"

"About three hours?"

"Cool." We both ate our sandwiches in a comfortable silence before going our separate ways. I glanced through my closet and found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing cute because I was just hanging out with the same kids I chilled with at school.

After I finished my homework, I watched TV until it was time to leave, which was pretty routine for my humdrum life. Homework and TV and the internet. I was relieved when it was finally close to a reasonable time to show up to Sango's, so I called Souta, who ran quickly down the stairs, and we headed over to her place.

"What's the address again, Souta?"

He glanced down at the paper that Sango jotted her address on. "1144."

As I made a left turn down a street, I realized that him saying the address was pointless because I could see a lot of cars in the driveway of the home and other cars parked along the street, signifying that people were already there. Were all of these cars here for Sango's small gathering? We hopped out of the car and rang her doorbell, which she answered immediately. Her outfit let me know that, yes, all of the cars outside were here for Sango. She wore a bright hot pink bandeau top with black leggings, her makeup done up gorgeously. "Hey, hey! Welcome. This must be Souta. Hi, I'm Sango. Run upstairs, first room on the right, and Kohaku should be up there."

Souta glanced at me. When I nodded my approval, he ran up the stairs and left us alone. Sango put her arm around my shoulder guiding me inside, and I faintly smelled alcohol on her breath. "So we're already in full swing, girl! Like I said, it's not a party. It's written all over your face how freaked out you are! But a few more people than I expected showed up."

I looked around and saw the people dancing around the living room, having a good time and laughing… but it wasn't the normal kind of laughing that's done amongst friends. It was like these people were in their own world and laughing at a joke that only people from that universe could understand.

"Are they drunk?" I asked Sango curiously.

"No, no. _They're_ not drunk. _I'm_ tipsy, and on the verge of drunk if I have two more of these drinks. But them?" She pointed to the people in her living room. "They've been eating."

"Eating?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

She pointed to a plate of brownies and waggled her eyebrows. "Guess what the special ingredient is?"

I smiled. "Wow. It's one of those parties, huh?"

"No, one of those small gatherings that got a little bigger. And before you ask, I provided the kids with food upstairs so they won't wander down here and try to sneak some of the brownies. Besides, Kohaku knows better" She grabbed my hand and said, "But none of this would be possible without the wonderful and immaculate Miroku Houshi! Give him a round of applause!"

Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, who leaned against him for support. "Ah, thanks for the praise, Sango." He said, kissing her forehead, which made her beam happily. "And… you are Kagome Higurashi. What a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"I hope good things." I said with a smile.

"Always good. And most of the time always concerning your lovely looks. More beautiful up close than I could ever imagine."

Sango feigned a whisper and said, "He's a flirt, just so you know."

As she erupted into giggles, I looked at Miroku, who seemed perfectly sober and completely aware of everything going on. At the same time, he appeared to be having fun. How could he be having fun when the rest of the party-goers were acting like they were in a completely different world?

Miroku caught my stare and grinned widely. "Want to do some business, Higurashi?"

"What do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes while raising his brows. "What do I mean?"

I laughed. "Well I'm curious… what did you do? I mean, Sango said none of this would be possible without you. Are you the party-planner, or did you get the booze here?"

"Ah, yes I have connections. I provide the booze and illegal substances." He answered before leaning in and putting his finger to his lips. "It's a secret, though."

"So you're like a god around here, huh?"

"Demi-god, of course." Sango put in before wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck. "And you know what I like to do to demi-god's, right?"

His eyes gleamed with delight. "What's that?"

She brought her lips up to his and before I knew it, they were having a hardcore make-out session. I walked away demurely and glanced around for something to do. Some random guy came up to me and offered me a cup, but I knew not to take it from him. I mean, he could've slipped anything in there. Every teen movie teaches you not to take random cups.

As I wandered away, I looked around and realized that, even though Souta was okay upstairs, I still couldn't immerse myself into the fun these kids were having. I had to drive Souta home, and I wouldn't feel right doing that with alcohol in my system.

_God, can you get anymore square, Kagome?_ I said to myself, bringing a laugh out of my mouth.

I walked onto the empty balcony and leaned over the edge. It wasn't a great view. It was simply an open field of grass, a blue dumpster out there in the distance.

"Why aren't you partying?" Someone asked behind me.

I turned around and my face lit up at the sight of Inuyasha. Not only was I happy to see him, but I was happy to see that when I smiled, he smiled too. "Hey there, stranger. I haven't seen you in a while."

"I come and go when I please." He said mysteriously. He smelled like weed. Either he smoked it or hung around people who did. I loved figuring it out-I wanted to figure out more. "I didn't think this would be your kind of scene, I have to admit."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, leaning my back against the banister.

"I don't know. The whole naïve thing you've got going on."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the empty field again. "Ah, you and everyone else thinks that."

He stepped closer to me, and the smell of marijuana seemed to emanate from him. It smelled good. "Is there reason to believe otherwise?"

Chancing a glance at him, I saw he was already looking at me. A blush crept up my neck. "Uhm, I wish." I laughed and folded my arms across my chest. "But I'm a pretty simple person."

"Not that you want to be," He remarked.

I grinned at him. "So you remembered our little conversation the other day."

He let a laugh slip out. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, my life is pretty dull, Inuyasha. I've got to take care of my little brother." I told him. "He's here, you know. Upstairs with Sango's little brother. They're playing games on the Xbox."

"Really? I was just up there with them playing. Souta, right?"

I nodded my head, adoration in my eyes. "Why were you up there playing when you could be down here partying?"

"Honestly? This isn't so much my scene." He looked behind us into the house. "A bunch of teens bouncing off the walls from eating one too many fun brownies? Doesn't appeal to me."

"Really?" He obviously smoked. Were sweets just not his thing? I wanted to say something, but I instead looked at the scene inside and smiled as a guy tripped over the sofa as if he didn't see the massive piece of furniture right in front of him. "I wish I could at least experience it."

"Why?"

"Because," I said as if that were the answer. When he stared at me expectantly, I continued. "Because I want to do things like normal teens do. And that doesn't mean get drunk to the point that I have to join AA, but at least experience it. I want to experience everything that I feel I can't."

"One of those girls." He said with a sly grin. "An experimenter."

I laughed. "What does that mean?"

"It means you're up for anything, right?"

"No, no. I'm not. I like to think I have morals, but I don't want to be uptight, you know?"

"Sounds like an oxymoron to me, Kagome." He grinned down at me as I laughed. "I'm gonna tell you something that I probably shouldn't."

"What?" I asked quietly, forcing myself not to get excited.

"You may think your life is dull... but you're not."

My heart hit my chest hard. I felt my nerves tingle and excitement begin to settle in, but I turned my face down and stared out at the empty field with only that dumpster in the background. "Now, why shouldn't you tell me that?" I turned back to him and smiled lightly.

His lip twitched and I could see the smile on his face. It was enough. It was perfect.

"I haven't talked this much in a long time." He admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He rubbed his hands down his face. "Seriously."

"I'm happy to hear you say that." I confessed. "I mean, I thought you were avoiding me yesterday. When I saw you, it was like you didn't see me."

"I like my space."

I watched as his face tightened. When that happened, he looked almost like a different person. Still extremely handsome, but just like another handsome person instead of the Inuyasha that I saw smiling at me. This other Inuyasha looked hard and emotionless. It was a little scary.

"Understandable." I tilted my head and just stared up at him until he looked down at me with a pleasant smirk. He transformed back into the Inuyasha I was used to. The one I wanted to keep talking to me.

I stared up at the sky and sighed. I didn't want to leave his side, but I encounter was perfect. I didn't want to ruin it by pushing him to talk to much. I turned to him and spoke, "I've only been here for like thirty minutes, but I feel like it's time for me to go."

"Well, Souta's having a lot of fun up there. Why don't you try?"

I smiled. "Okay, I'll try. Are you coming back inside?"

"Nah, I'm going to chill out here for a little while."

"I'd probably have more fun with you than in there, but I'll give you your space, Inuyasha." Again, I smiled at him and I felt a part of me melt a little when he returned it. "See you later."

"Later." He commented.

I turned around and went back inside, where I made my way to the kitchen. I found a Dr. Pepper in the fridge and popped the can open. "Hey, Kagome! Over here."

I looked to see who called me and saw Hojo standing there. "Hey Hojo. What's going on?"

He seemed totally sober, which made me feel somewhat relieved. "I really like this song! Want to dance?"

I grinned. "Sure, yeah."

He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and we started dancing goofily like everyone else, laughing at the fact that we were the only two people around that weren't drunk or high.

"You look great tonight, by the way." He said into my ear.

"Thanks, I kind of wished I had dressed up more! Everyone looks so nice."

He grinned. "No you look perfect! If you can make a t-shirt and jeans look so great, I can only imagine what you'd make a dress look like." He pulled back, but then put his head beside my ear again. "And I can't believe I just told you that!"

I laughed. "It's okay. I appreciate the compliment."

He stopped dancing and took my hand in his. "I'm wondering… you know, I'm sure a lot of guys have asked you this, too… but I was wondering if you'd let me take you out some time? Like to a movie or dinner or something."

Hojo was cute, no doubt about that. But he wasn't… wasn't what?

Wasn't Inuyasha.

That's right.

"Thanks Hojo, but I just want to get settled in for now, you know? I would if it wasn't so soon!"

"Ah, I understand! Maybe in a month or so?" When I simply smiled at his words, he glanced at the clock. "It's already ten thirty. I should get home. It's a school night, and you know how strict parents can get."

"Yeah, I do."

Hojo awkwardly leaned forward and gave me a hug. "Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow, then!"

"Okay. Bye, Hojo."

When he was gone, I decided that I should get Souta back to the house as well. Though I felt so lame saying it, I was kind of getting tired myself. I wasn't used to doing this on a weekday. I went up the stairs, distracted by thoughts of what I'd have to do when I got home, and opened the door on the left. But it was the wrong room. Souta definitely wasn't in the room I just entered. Instead I saw a girl was in a bed, getting fucked senseless by a white-haired boy.

I watched in amazement as the girl, on all fours, bounced against him, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her eyes tightened as if she was experiencing a combination of pain and pleasure with every impact of his thrust, and she gripped the sheets as her moans got louder and louder. His head was turned up so his closed eyes looked up at the ceiling, his momentum increasing as her moans continued to increase. They seemed to overpower the music as I watched. I kept trying to pull myself away from the room and close the door softly, but I couldn't tear the eyes away from the scene in front of me. This was way different from the porn I'd seen a couple times before.

This was real.

"Kagome?"

I slammed the door shut and looked behind me. "Hey Souta." I said, rushing a short way down the hall to my little brother. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting sleepy. I had fun though!"

"Great, great. What'd you eat?"

"Inuyasha brought us some lasagna to eat a little while ago." He answered. "He said he knew you when I told him about you."

"Yeah, I know Inuyasha." I said quietly, thinking about what I'd just witnessed moments before. I wondered if the girl in there was the same chick he had hooked up with in the gym, but deep down I knew it wasn't. He was Inuyasha. He got with as many girls as he wanted.

"Bye Kohaku!" Souta said one more time before closing the door. He looked at me and said, "Hey, what were you looking at in there anyway?"

I cringed at his question and awkwardly answered, "Um, just a pretty bedroom. You know, all… pink and stuff. Very pretty."

"Very girly." He mumbled not catching me in my lie. The kid was too gullible.

As we headed down the stairs, I instructed, "Souta, cover your mouth." I didn't want him to inhale too much of the smoke that was surrounding the place. Just as we were about to walk out of the front door, Sango ran up and asked, "You two leaving so soon?"

"Not so soon. Souta has to get to bed." I told her, trying not to be judgmental but feeling like I should voice my concern, albeit somewhat passive aggressively. "You know, he has school tomorrow." Just like your little brother. We weren't cool enough for me to make a comment like that but I wanted to say the words.

"Right, right, school. I'll probably let Kohaku skip or whatever." She said, stumbling sideways. "Oh, you should've joined me and Miroku, Kag! That would've been hot!"

"Uh, you can have him all to yourself." I said with a laugh. "Okay, I'm going to get going. See you at school tomorrow… or not, if you decide to stay home with Kohaku."

She laughed as if what I had said was truly hysterical. "You're hilarious! And it'll probably be a not." With that, she slammed the door, and all was quiet outside.

"Kagome… was she drinking?"

"Yes, she was Souta."

"Kagome… were you drinking?"

"No, I wasn't Souta."

"I can tell." He began walking towards our car and smiled up at me. "Sis, I'm glad you didn't drink."

"Yeah, me too."

"When I saw those people, they reminded me of how Dad used to get."

"Let's not talk about that… And don't mention this to mom, either, okay? I didn't know Sango was going to bring so many people over. I don't want Mom to think that I brought you to this kind of place intentionally."

"I know, Kagome. Besides, I had fun playing Xbox. Kohaku's cool… And I'm your brother. I'm not going to snitch on you."

I ruffled his hair as I started the car. "Thanks kid."

"Yeah, yeah."

We pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the house, where we both showered and got into bed. But it took a long time for me to go to sleep that night. I couldn't get the image of Inuyasha having sex with that girl like he could never stop.

Couldn't get the image out of Inuyasha doing that to someone else.

Couldn't get the image out of Inuyasha doing that to me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too risque! But that was Chapter 2! Now Go Review! More coming soooon :)**

**New A/N: **Okay so that was the revised Chapter 2! I still need to revise Chapter 3 and 4, which I'll do sometime before next week. There will be no plot changes in the next two chapters so if you're new, do read! And I'll be back soon with a Chapter 5. Oh, and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow! I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I've been ridiculously busy, but do NOT think I forgot about this story! So here's the next chapter! I hope it makes up for lost time!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 3**

**Ruining Her**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"I love when Sango drinks." Miroku said dreamily as we sat at the breakfast table in my kitchen, both of us munching on whatever snacks we could get our hands on. We were high as fuck and our stomachs were growling. "She gets so freaky and kinky and… damn, so many things could've happened last night, bro."

"And you didn't do anything?" I questioned with a surprised look before stuffing a fistful of popcorn into my mouth.

"What do I look like? A guy who would take advantage of a girl in a drunken state?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You do that shit all the time, Miroku."

He laughed. "I know, I know. But you know Sango's different. I couldn't take advantage of her, even though she wanted me to. When I told her I couldn't, she got pissed and kicked me out of her party."

"Sango has always been either a sexy or an angry drunk. She can go from one extreme to the other." I commented. "But she was all over you when I last saw you at the party."

"Yeah, she was." He let out a happy sigh. "I swear, when I can handle only fucking one girl, I'm going to make Sango mine. I can see myself falling in love with her."

"That's cool." I said with a shake of my head then looked at my friend intently. "But dude, you don't always get to choose when you're ready. Shit, you could be in your prime, fucking three girls every hour, when Sango gives you that ultimatum. Now or never. Then you've got to make a choice. What will be your choice?"

"Hello Miroku." Someone said just as he was about to respond.

Miroku turned and looked up at Sesshomaru, a goofy grin appearing on his face. "Sesshy! My man! What's going on? How're you? It's be forever? How's Rin? How's the wife?"

I tried to hide my smirk at my brother's disgusted face. He hated when Miroku spoke to him like that, and Miroku did it intentionally to piss him off. Sesshomaru turned his attention to me. "Inuyasha, Father wants to speak with you in the study."

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. I always got a bit intimidated when I spoke with my dad, but put on a show of being calm, cool, and collected. And he always bought it, but Sesshomaru knew the deal.

"Miroku, I'll be back."

"Alright man! I'll just kick it with Sesshomaru here! Dude you never told me what's good with—"

Sesshomaru abruptly left the kitchen, which put a smile on my face and made me less nervous about meeting with my father. He was all about business, and if I wasn't about my business, I'd suffer the consequences; consequences so brutal that I heard nothing about them, but was simply told that they weren't anything to mess with.

I stepped into the dim room where my father sat at a desk, glasses on his face and pen in hand. He was reading something, probably a contract from a client of his. He didn't bother looking up, though I know he heard the door close. He simply said, "Come sit down."

I cleared my throat and walked forward. I hated this walk. I hated this room. It was so huge, it felt like a ten minute walk just to get to the other side of the room. Finally I reached the seat across from his desk. Why did I feel like I had just been sent to the principal's office? With a principal like Myouga, I never knew how anxious getting in trouble felt, but with my dad? Totally understood kids' reactions in those corny movies in scenes such as this.

"What's this week's income?" He didn't bother looking up.

"A grand even. I put it in the box."

He showed no satisfaction. He stopped writing and leaned back in his chair, pulling his glasses off. "No tips?"

"Yes." I said stoically.

"You still wasting those tips on buying your own stock?" He questioned.

I sat in shock, not believing that the conversation was going beyond business. My father never cared about my life beyond the family business. This was a drastic change, him seeming interested. "Uh, yes sir. Putting money back into the family business." I joked with a small smile.

He didn't crack one in return.

He finally stared into my eyes and said in total disgust, "Well stop it. Immediately. You do not get involved, you just sell. Fuck everybody else. You only smoke if a customer doesn't trust whatever you're selling. Prove to them that it's good, but after that you have no business messing with it. I don't need you making me and this family look like fucking amateurs because you like to puff a doobie with those stupid kids. If your mother informs me that you're still smoking, you're dealing with me. This is why I don't have you dealing coke yet. You couldn't handle that… You'd be running around like these clowns we're selling to, craving for a hit." He picked his pen back up as an angry scowl formed onto his face. "Get the fuck out of here."

I stood up, jaw clenched tightly, and walked out of his office, doing everything in my power not to slam the door behind me. I didn't go back into the kitchen. Instead I rushed to my room and slammed the door, but just as I thought I'd have a moment to myself, I saw Sesshomaru sitting on my bed. "I see that Father has spoken to you about your smoking habits, right?"

I ignored him and sat at my computer desk, trying not to be furious with my father, because it was his nature. He couldn't control it. I tried to stop myself from wishing he would have scolded me out of concern instead of the business. But it was always about the business.

"I take that as a yes... It doesn't help that you reek of the plant." When I didn't respond, he placed his ankle over his knee, reveling in my building anger. "I see you're upset. I'll say this before I leave: the family comes before your selfish needs, which is another thing… these random girls you have coming in here—"

"Are none of your fucking business," I snapped, staring up at my older brother. "Just because I can't smoke weed doesn't mean I'm going to stop getting pussy."

He snorted. "Why so vulgar, brother?"

"Because it's my nature, just like being a heartless bastard is yours."

"And it'll soon be yours when you're ready to become an infamous drug lord like your father." He said. "Now Rin will be back tomorrow. She's bringing us a few more clients, so be expecting a call from me when I need you."

He left, quietly shutting my door behind him. I wanted to do something, anything, to get rid of the pending frustration building inside of me, but weed was now out of the question, which was my number one stress reliever. Damn, I needed something to get rid of this agonizing feeling going on inside of my body!

I breathed in and breathed out before stuffing a weekend's worth of clothes into a bag. Hauling that over my shoulder while I grabbed my red backpack, I walked out of my room and down the stairs to my kitchen, where Miroku still sat eating happily. "Are you good?" He asked concernedly.

Why couldn't Miroku be my real brother? His concern for me was unlike anyone else in my family. "Dude, let's get the fuck out of here." I said, holding up my duffle bag to signify that I was staying with him for a little while.

He knew not to question these things. He led the way outside and got into the passenger side of my car. We drove with the music blaring to his house so I could avoid conversation… so I could avoid thinking and instead concentrate on the lyrics.

But even that wasn't enough.

Miroku turned the volume down and looked at me carefully. "So after talking to you about Sango, I think I wanna see her. You want to swing by her place?"

A scowl quickly came onto my face. "Miroku, why the hell would I want to go over there? You want me to drop you off?"

"Well… I know that Kagome's probably over there. And while I'm sucking up to Sango, maybe you can start pulling in Kagome. I know you think she's hot."

His idea immediately erased the scowl from my face.

Damn, how could I forget? Kagome was like the drug that took away the stress and frustration and tension. She could maybe help me release my frustration… maybe talking to her could help me out at this point.

"Just for a minute," I grumbled nonchalantly as I made a U-turn and headed towards Sango's place.

When I pulled into the driveway, I sat there for a quick second, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. I mean, yeah, she could take my mind off of my family and my general inner turmoil, but I didn't really want to get involved with, or even build a friendship with the girl. If I did, she'd discover everything about me. Everything that I didn't want her to know.

"Come on, dude. Can't back out now." Miroku said, slamming my door shut.

I hopped out too and sluggishly followed my friend, who was frantically ringing the doorbell. "I'M COMING! HOLD ON!" Sango yelled through the door. When it was unlocked and opened, she stared at Miroku and her eyes quickly widened. "Uh, hey." She said.

"Hey." He grinned at the girl. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." She stepped out of the doorway and let us pass. We walked into the living room, where Kagome was laid out on the couch, eyes closed. I watched as she stretched her arm above her head and let out a content sigh. She was absolutely beautiful… there was no comparison to her.

"San, who was it?"

I crept up beside her and said, "Just me."

She jumped up, colliding her face against mine. I fell backwards at the impact, and she stared in horror at me splayed out on the ground. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Inuyasha!"

On a normal day to any other person, I'd probably get pissed off. But… this was Kagome. I'd only known the girl for a week, and I knew I couldn't get mad at her for anything. Not yet, at least. So instead I laughed, which surprisingly came quite naturally. "Wow, you really have a hard head."

She leaned down beside me and took my arm, attempting to lift me. I sat up to help her out as she gushed, "Ugh, I know I do! That's why I'm so worried."

I turned to Sango and Miroku trying to refrain from laughing. "Go ahead and let it out. I'll let it slide this time."

The two dissolved into giggles while Kagome smiled tenderly down at me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead, you can laugh too, Kagome."

"I can't." She said. "I don't think it's funny because my head kind of hurts, too."

Now I laughed as I stood up from the ground and plopped beside her on the couch. "Guess that means we both have hard heads, huh?"

"Definitely." She looked down at her lap and wrung her hands nervously.

I stared at her curiously as she tried to ignore the fact that I was staring at her. I looked at her knees as they bounced up and down and her hands as they intertwined with each other then unclasped and rested between her thighs so she wouldn't fidget so much.

Before I could ask what was bothering her, Sango spoke up, "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

I shook my head while Miroku said, "Uh, yeah. I'll go with you." And the two left the living room and headed to the kitchen, leaving Kagome and me alone.

As the silence stretched for a beat, I decided to break it. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, ignoring all off the warning signs blaring in my head against doing so. I wasn't supposed to care. Only friends and love interested cared about people. I was already fucking up.

"Me? Of course, of course." She answered, still avoiding my eyes. "You? A—are you good? Okay?"

What could get her acting so weird around me? At the party, she was totally cool. She was excited to see me. But now… what was up with her? "Yeah, I'm alright."

Maybe me avoiding her at school wasn't the best idea… though now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing her at school anyway. It was like when I avoided her, I kept seeing her, though she never saw me. But I at least saw her. After that party, though, it was like even if I simply wanted to see her, I wouldn't have been able to anyway because she was MIA.

"Something's off. Tell me, Kagome," I said, surprised at my sincere concern. The last person I'd truly been concerned about was Miroku… he was really the only person.

She finally brought her eyes up to mine, and a blush immediately crept up from her neck to her face, making her look as cute as ever.

I let out a sigh, hoping she wasn't about to say she had a crush on me or something. If she did then there was no way I could stick around and hang with her. It was one thing me secretly wanting Kagome and wanting to get close to her. It was another that she return those feelings, because if she felt the same then the possibility of it happening skyrockets, and I just can't risk opening up and letting her in. Besides, in my past experience, when girls have a crush on you, they get obsessive and constantly nervous and fidgety and if Kagome was crushing on me, it'd ruin the natural flow of our casual encounters.

And I liked our casual encounters.

"You know, it's really not that big of a deal," She responded, smiling at something beyond my ear.

Then again, if Kagome had a crush on me, maybe things would be different… Maybe I could be different?

"Tell me, Kagome," I urged, now eager to hear what was bothering her.

She let a defeated sigh and mumbled quietly, "I saw you."

This wasn't what I expected to hear. "Saw me what?" I asked almost nervously. Who had I sold to in the open this week? Nobody… Where could she have seen me?

"At the party… I accidentally walked in the wrong room. And I saw you with some girl…"

Oh! Saw me like that.

My relief that she didn't see me selling drugs suddenly evaporated as I realized she saw me with some other girl. I bit my lip then looked at her sideways."Oh… You saw that?"

"Yeah. I felt kind of awkward whenever I saw you at school so I just kind of… you know, I've been trying to stay out of your way." She let out a nervous laugh. "I know that sounds stupid, but whenever I saw you, I saw… Ugh, I can't believe I'm telling you this."

I laughed amusedly. "I'm glad you're telling me. And… well, I'm sorry you had to see it. But I've got needs, and she was willing to fulfill them."

"I noticed." She laughed and said, "You say that so casually, though. I can't imagine anyone else saying that like it's no big deal... except maybe Miroku. How long have you been... active?"

She laughed at herself along with me after her question. "Active. Oh boy, well the first time I was thirteen-years-old. It was the weirdest encounter I've ever had, but it was my first time so… what do you expect?" I looked at her curiously and had to ask even though I knew the answer already, "What about you?"

She laughed. "Ah, no times… ever."

"That's good." I said in a satisfied tone.

"Yeah, most people say that." She grumbled.

I cocked a brow. "What, you don't think so?"

"Uh, let's not start this conversation." She laughed. "It'd take forever."

I glanced around the room and realized that Sango and Miroku never returned. "Well, I have nowhere to go, and it looks like everyone else is preoccupied… so we might as well talk about it."

"Let's talk about anything but sex. How's about that?" She suggested, shooting me a charming smile that paralyzed me momentarily. It was dazzling, and I'm not the type to even use that word. But it truly was. For a brief second, I just kind of sat there and stared at her.

Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Uh… What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you choose since I stopped our other conversation."

I hated this game. But it was her, so I'd play. I leaned forward and rubbed my hands together. "Okay. How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Boyfriends?" She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while she scoffed quietly. "What makes you think I've had more than one, because I've only had one."

"By choice, right?"

"Yeah, kind of." She answered. "I don't really get to go out much, so that's part of the reason. But also some guys want only one thing…" She shot a quick glance at me which made me smirk. "And I'm not willing to give that up."

"A girl with moral standards. That's rare to find, I'll be honest."

"Aw, now I feel special Inuyasha." She said with a laugh as she leaned back against the couch again. "But I don't agree. I think there're a lot of girls with morals, whatever that means. I mean, it's a new day, we're not in the feudal era anymore. It must be liberating, just going out there and having sex. I love the idea of women not letting society determine how they live their life, particularly their love lives."

I shrugged but couldn't stop the smile from coming onto my face. "I totally agree, Kagome, especially since I'm on the receiving end of this liberation, but I think... I think you're making it sound way more heroic than it is."

She laughed along with me again. "You think? I don't know. Everyone's life is different, so who knows where anyone's truly coming from." She turned her body on the couch so that she was facing me. "So... what about you? How many girlfriends have you had?"

I involuntarily moved closer to her. "Girlfriends? Nah, never one of those."

"Not a relationship kind of guy?"

I shook my head. "Nope. It's not my style having one main girl, you know? Or, at least I haven't met a girl who would have the ability to change my way of thinking."

She grinned. "You act like you're pushing fifty, Inuyasha. You're only… what, eighteen?" When I nodded my head as a confirmation, she continued, "See! You're young. People don't expect you to be settled down with one girl. You should be experimenting and exploring before you do settle down."

"But you haven't been doing that. Experimenting and being liberated."

If possible her smile widened as a laugh escaped. "Well, that's because of my need to withhold my responsibilities like I'm already an adult. But you know all about that… Tell me something about you that I don't know."

I'm a drug dealer.

"Hmm… there's a lot to say about me. I'm a pretty complex individual."

The smile on her face slowly disappeared a little as she leaned her head against the back of the cuoch and stared up at me with those soft brown eyes of hers. "I kind of noticed… Tell me anything."

Damn, those eyes just kind of sucked you in and got a good grip on you—a grip so good that it wouldn't let you go… not until you were ready to hold on.

"Anything." She repeated quietly.

I slightly shook my head as I surfaced back to reality. "Anything?"

She nodded her head, a small smile coming back onto her face.

I leaned forward so my mouth was right beside her ear, and I reveled in how she held her breath in anxiety and surprise. "I'm not a good guy."

She pulled her face back so she could look into my eyes. Our faces were mere centimeters apart, and my heart was doing weird things it had never done before in my chest. My breath was hitching. My stomach was fluttering as if it was on acid, which it wasn't.

Whoa this girl had a huge impact on me.

"Yes, you are."

"Huh?" I asked.

She pulled away, and everything going on inside of my body seemed to chill out, causing me great relief. That feeling was just too weird. Too new. "You said you're not a good guy… and I can tell that you are."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because… I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, do good guys lie?"

"Not intentionally."

"Well wasn't that an intentional lie, me saying that I'm a bad guy? Wouldn't that in turn make me a bad guy?"

She formed her mouth to protest before she slouched back onto the couch with a laugh. "You got me. You're clever, Inuyasha."

"Ah, thanks."

Just then Miroku and Sango ambled into the living room from the balcony, Sango wearing a pissed expression on her face as Miroku looked like his usual self, which I can only describe as smug. "Yash, you ready to head over to my place?"

"Didn't we just get here?" I said, looking at my watch. Shit. Almost an hour and a half had passed.

"Time does fly, doesn't it?" Kagome wiggled her brows towards me as she sat up.

"It does." I put my hand on her knee briefly and said, "Well, it was good chatting."

"As always." Her smile lit up her entire face, and I couldn't help but wonder if I was the cause of it. I mean, no one's face could appear that happy for everyone. It had to be a special face for me… or was that just wishful thinking?

"We'll catch you later, Sango." I said and headed towards the door, forcing myself not to look back to see if Kagome was watching. Who was this chick anyway? Definitely not someone who could handle the life I was living. Like she said, she was a responsible girl—she lived by the rules that her mother wrote for her.

_But don't you do the same?_

I scoffed at the thought. It was totally different. Her parents were telling her to obey the law. Mine weren't.

As I got into the passenger side of my car and allowed Miroku to drive us away from the house, thoughts of my father began to appear in my head again. Was Kagome the only thing keeping me sane? Was she the only person who could make me forget about my fucked up life and just be happy, if only for the short moments I spent with her?

"What's your deal, man? Your mood was just cool when we left." Miroku said, glancing over at me with a raised brow.

I didn't answer because the answer was too weird… and too real. I had to get Kagome out of my system, because if I didn't, then I'd only be dragging her into my world full of vice and corruption.

Instead, I shrugged and asked, "What was Sango's deal when you two came back into the living room?"

"Ah man, everything was good after we left you and Kagome. We were chilling, flirting, kissing a little bit until she asked me about the party she threw and why I wouldn't hook up with her." He shook his head. "I mean, I thought she'd be happy that I didn't want to take advantage of her, but then she started to bring up my past girls and how I slept with them, and she just couldn't understand that I want sex with her to be special… I don't want it to be like the other girls."

"Strange, man."

Miroku was quiet again before asking, "That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not used to such a mild comment from you. I mean, I expected something more crass like, 'Fuck her, man! You got twenty girls lined up, move on and get some new pussy.' You know, that sounds more like something you'd say… but you didn't."

I laughed and looked over at my friend. "Well, that too, then! Hell, what do you want me to say?"

He grinned. "I don't know! Anything other than strange, because I think you saying that is strange."

The car fell silent again, but after a few minutes, he glanced at me briefly and asked, "Do you think she feels the same way for me? I mean… does she just want to get laid, or does she want something more, because from the way she was acting, it seems like she just wants me to fuck her."

"Yeah, I kind of caught that vibe, too."

He slowed as a stop sign approached. "Why am I even wasting my time with her? She doesn't want a relationship… She's too free for all of that. Sango's an independent chick. She doesn't need or want a man. Why am I trying to get with her?"

"Dude, there's obviously a reason. Deep down, you must know that she feels the same… And deep down, she knows she feels the same thing. Just be patient with her. I'm sure she'll call you tonight, apologizing for acting so stupid."

He nodded his head and began driving again. "Yeah, I hope so. It's just so weird. Everyday I get a different Sango. One day she slaps me if I touch her, then when I don't the next day she complains. Day 3, I can touch her and she'll slap me, except it'll be kinky. Like! I'm _so _freaking confused! I don't know what she wants. She's erratic."

I laughed. "Dude, Sango's hot but I don't want to imagine her getting kinky."

"I know who you would like to imagine like that, though." He said with a laugh.

"Who's that?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Inuyasha."

I looked at him, smirking like he knew everything going on in my mind. "Who, Kagome?" After he nodded, I laughed out loud. "Ah, no, man. She's so innocent… and she's naïve and really inexperienced, you know? And just because she's beautiful doesn't mean I imagine her getting kinky. Is that even possible for her to do that? She's too sweet."

We pulled into Miroku's driveway, but he made no move to get out. "Inuyasha," he paused, "you just said beautiful and sweet."

I froze slightly and thought about this. Whenever I described Kagome, I always ended up using some really cheesy words to illustrate her. "So?" I said nonchalantly.

"So you've never said a girl was beautiful before. And you've never used sweet unless you're talking about candy… and when do you ever talk about candy? Dude, point is you called her beautiful. Not fine, sexy, or hot… but beautiful."

I let out a deep breath and shrugged. Miroku was my best friend. I could open up to him. "She's different. I've never met a girl like her before."

Miroku's eyes widened and he grinned while shaking my shoulder. "Oh shit. Yasha, you're falling for her? And it's only been a week? Hell yeah!"

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, feeling extremely solemn. "I'm not falling for her, Miroku. I'm not going to let this happen. I can't let her know about my fucked up life, okay? She doesn't need to know what I do… I don't want her to be exposed to all of that. I… I don't want to be the reason she's ruined."

My friend's brows furrowed at my declaration. "Dude, you won't ruin her if she finds out. You—"

"Fuck that, Miroku! Have you seen my mother? She was perfectly fine before my dad sucked her into the drug game. Rin? Rin was almost as naïve as Kagome before Sesshomaru pulled her into this shit! Now he uses her as a decoy, and it's hardened her. She's not the same person she was before Sesshomaru. I don't want to harden Kagome! She's… she's perfect the way she is."

I didn't dare look over at him. I felt weak and vulnerable, something I never felt.

But since the day Kagome walked into my life, I hadn't felt a lot of things.

I grabbed my bags and jumped out of his car. We went inside, and avoided talking about it further, which helped temporarily. But it didn't mean that the thoughts weren't off my mind.

The only thing that slightly eased my mind was remembering the hour and a half she and I spent together and the fun and light-hearted conversation we had. It eased my mind knowing that I was capable of having a good time without the drug game being apart of it and knowing that a girl like Kagome could actually get to know an Inuyasha I hadn't showed to anyone yet.

But thinking about her only resulted in me realizing that removing her from my life the way I needed to was going to be way more difficult than I anticipated.

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed. Now go review and I'll try to update soon! Stick with you, people. It's going to get good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know! But I'm back and writing for this story again! I'm sorry if I had some of you waiting for a new chapter, but here it is! And I plan on publishing way more this summer and during the school year as well! So stay tuned, I will be way more consistent until this story is complete! So I won't make this note too long. Go on and read! This chapter's different from the past ones, so I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 4**

**Shady Past**

* * *

Sango's POV

_"You can never change your past."_

_"Be grateful for the past, because it happened for a reason."_

_"The past is called the past. Leave it there."_

There are so many cliché and cheesy quotes about the past, I can't imagine myself thinking of another one. But, I have to admit, they're words to live by in my life. The past is something best forgotten. I mean, who wants to go back to the awkward phase of their lives when they were wearing braces and picked on? Who wants to revisit the horrible break up from their first love? Who wants to remember the pain?

I sure as hell don't.

That's why all of those cheesy "past quotes" are basically my mottos. If I wasn't so classy, I'd put all of them on a banner and walk around with them _everywhere_. But since I'm too cool for that, my other methods of forgetting the past suffice.

The only past quote that I can't agree with is the one about being "grateful for the past, because it happened for a reason."

Yeah, right. If _my_ past hadn't happened, life would be completely different for me… for Kohaku. A better kind of different.

In my journal I have a massively long list of shit I wish hadn't happened back then. At the top of that list is the death of my parents. If they hadn't died, me and my brother's life would be totally different. We wouldn't have had to live with our awful foster parents, who only accepted us into their house so they could get that check. Staying with them was hell on earth. Naively, I believed that they would become our surrogate parents, when really, they were meth addicts who just needed cash to feed their never-ending hunger.

That left me in charge of Kohaku… and I was only 10.

After three years of residing in their house, they adopted Kohaku and me for the tax cut, but I had been doing my research. I wanted to legally separate from them and take full control of my little brother and myself. At 13 one would think this is surely impossible… but the state didn't and doesn't give a fuck about us. So they granted me my request for emancipation from my newly adopted "parents," not bothering to warn them or us on how hard it would be to make it in this world. I ponder that decision every night and ask myself if it was the right one. I mean I was an ambitious kid—you couldn't tell me I was wrong for anything. And I was the only one who cared about Kohaku.

I didn't want him to be around drugs and be around all of the addicts in my own house, surrounded by people begging two kids for a quarter so they could buy some rock.

It was disgusting…

But my entire perception of the drug game started to change when I realized what kind of happiness it could bring if you were on the other side of the deal.

When I was 14, everything started to go uphill for me. Kohaku and I were staying at a shelter at the time. I'd drop him off at school as early as possible so we could scrounge through the lost and found to find him something new to wear so he wouldn't wear the same clothes everyday. Then he'd go to the boys bathroom and wash up and brush his teeth while I'd go to my school and do the exact same thing.

It was one day after dropping Kohaku off at his school that I just broke down from the weight of my responsibilities and knew that I needed a way out of this fucked up, impoverished lifestyle. I had to get us some money… fast.

Hiding in an alley, tears streaming down my face after my revelation was the moment I met him: the man who'd change my life for the better… and for the worse.

"I know you," he spoke, a small smile on his face.

The man was older, but not by much. He appeared to be in his late teens or early 20s. He was handsome but sinister looking.

I wiped my tears and stood up in case I needed to run. No way could I fight this guy, though I often did have to fight dudes, usually being the champion. "Well I don't know you, creep."

He grinned now. "Such fire in a girl who has nothing, Sango."

"How do you know my name."

"I told you already… I know you."

I folded my arms over my chest to hide my slightly shaking hands and stuck my chin up in the air though it slightly quivered. "What do you want from me?"

"Your services."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a prostitute. Just because I'm fucking homeless doesn't mean I'm gonna suck your—"

"Little girl," he said with a boisterous laugh, "I have about six different chicks willing to suck my dick for free. I don't need those kind of services from you."

"Well what the hell do you want?" I snapped angrily. Discreetly, I looked behind him at my only way to exit. How the hell was I going to get away?

He smirked and glanced behind him before locking eyes with me again. There was a twinkle in his eye. It unnerved me. "Sango, I believe you'll be wanting to come with me after I tell you what I have to offer." He pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed them over his chest so he matched my stance. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"What's it to you?"

"I'm offering to feed you… so I can then tell you what I need from you."

"Need?"

"Yes… need. And I'm willing to pay you a large sum of money… Enough to take care of you and your younger brother. You'll be able to put some _clean _clothes on his back and food in his face every morning and every night. You'll be able to give him whatever he wants… if you'll only come and have lunch with me."

What…? Confusion slid onto my face. What could he possibly need from me that would get me all of that in return. He was offering me the chance to give Kohaku everything he needed. Hell, everything _I _needed.

"Fine, but we eat somewhere in public, understand?"

He held his hands up amusedly. "Your wish is my command."

He led me around the corner and we went to a local diner, where I ordered the hugest bacon cheeseburger they had to offer with a large order of fries and a large chocolate milkshake.

We sat in silence until my food came out, the two of us observing each other. He had a smirk on his face the whole time while I wore a scowl, confused about what he wanted from me. I was still afraid, but not as much. I knew where I was. The homeless shelter was a mere mile away, and I could run there in no time and escape from this man. It was knowing he could easily find me that was terrifying.

I just needed to make sure Kohaku was safe.

After I took my first bite of my burger, however, all of my worries dissolved. I hadn't had a real meal in some years… probably since the day my parents died. And now I was eating and drinking this deliciousness, all because of this man…

I brought my attention back to his smirk and asked, "Shall we discuss business?"

"Of course," he leaned forward so his voice dropped to a level that I had to lean forward to hear. "I see you, Sango, around the homeless shelter and around the area, doing whatever you have to do to make sure that your brother and yourself are taken care of… it's something that I respect, and a characteristic that I admire about you. I've seen you steal and sweet talk to get what you need to take care of business, and in _my_ business, these are necessary tools for success."

I leaned back. He saw me steal? Well why hadn't he stopped me?

Oh, yeah. He was the bad guy.

"What is your business, sir?"

"Don't call me sir. I'm only several years older than you." He smiled now and said, "My business… is drugs."

"Oh, why aren't I surprised," I said with a scoff. "So you want me to sell drugs for you or something?"

"No, not sell them. It'll take more than a couple of years before you can do that. I need you to serve as a decoy. Manipulate and pull in potential clients. Talk to them and ensure they aren't narcs. Then report back to me."

I smiled. "And how much money do I receive for this?"

"Depends on the job… but what I can guarantee upfront is a house. I have several other decoys working for me, and they stay in a home together. They're older than you, and can provide you and Kohaku with a little TLC… but not the kind of TLC that I get from them."

I rolled my eyes and finished off the last of my burger and fries. "And if I turn you down?"

"Then I hope you enjoyed the free meal… but I also hope you recognize what you're missing out on. And what you're taking away from your brother."

_Taking away from your brother_.

What the hell did I have to lose? It's not like I was doing well in school or anything. And if it'd provide Kohaku with an environment that was remotely close to a real home, then I'd give anything for him to have it.

"I see a contemplative look on your face… Are you considering it now?"

"No," I responded, leaning back in my seat, one eyebrow hitched on my forehead. "I'm not contemplating it anymore… I'm down. Just tell me what I have to do."

A grin spread across his face, but it caused goosebumps to run up and down my arms. The only thing keeping me calm was the idea of Kohaku having a semi-normal life.

But our life was far from normal after that. We moved into a penthouse with four other women—or girls. I wasn't sure how old any of them were. I just knew they dressed and acted like _women_. Yuri was 15 and closest to my age, but she dressed like she was 10 years older. Short dresses that hugged her curves, and a confident smile on her face that made her stand out.

"Sango, you're almost 15," she said to me one day. "Soon, your role as decoy will change. You're taking on the appearance of a _woman. _Soon He'll want you to start dressing like me… wearing makeup like me… and bringing in more clientèle like me. Though, I'll tell you now, you'll never be me."

Usually when I went out, I played the role of sassy but innocent kid who was a bit too inquisitive, and I sniffed out quite a few narcs in this manner. But, Yuri was right. I was getting older, and the idea of doing what she did kind of scared me. What scared me more, though, was how close Kohaku was getting to Him, Him being the man who took us in. The Boss, as we were ordered to call him. We didn't know his name… it was safer that way.

At that moment, the Boss walked into the house. All of the women ran up to him while Kohaku and I stood back. I looked down at my younger brother as a grin blossomed onto his face at the site of the older man. Kohaku was almost 11, and idolized how the Boss had money and women and power.

It sent an unsettling chill down my spine.

"Kohaku," I told him often, "don't you see he's not a good person?"

"Then why do you let him buy us stuff and stay in his house and take care of us, Sango? If he's so bad, then why is he being so nice to us when no one else has?"

How could I argue with that? The only way I could prove my point was to get us out of there… but I couldn't. In the year I was at the house, the money in my possession was almost $100,000. Everything I did was worth that kind of money. Were my morals worth losing everything?

"Sango," He spoke, moving away from the women surrounding him, "come here. I need to speak with you." He looked down at Kohaku as he approached and mussed his hair. "Hey there buddy. How you doing?"

"Awesome! How's business?"

"Business, my friend, is good." He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I sat in my desk chair and narrowed my eyes to look at him. "So what do you want?"

"Always so defensive. I thought that after a year, you'd let your guard down a little."

"I learned an extremely valuable lesson from you… never trust anybody… especially someone whose name I don't even know."

He laughed. "Well you've got to trust me enough to be alone in this room with me." My silence was his answer, so he continued speaking, "I didn't come up here to argue with you… again. I came here to offer you a raise."

"Yuri said I'd have to start doing what she's doing," I said, my stomach turning. "If I have to… to do what she does, then I'm willing to walk away."

He grinned and sat down on my bed. "And what does Yuri do, Sango?"

I rolled my eyes. "She fucks some of those guys. She has _sex_ with them in exchange for info and some of your cash."

"She told you that?"

"She didn't have to tell me shit."

He grinned again. "Well aren't you perceptive. Yes, that's what _Yuri_ and the others do… but you… I can't have you doing that."

"I wouldn't do it anyway."

"I know that, too. See, the thing about you, Sango, is that you're obviously blossoming into an extremely beautiful woman. The others are attractive, but are honestly nothing compared to you."

I couldn't control the blush creeping up my neck. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that having you out there acting like a whore is far too low for your standards. I knew the day I met you that you wouldn't be like the others. They seduce and sleep with my future clients. You will play the role of stringing the clients that I may possibly be _losing _along. It's a riskier job… but with your beauty, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Okay… so this requires me to become a sex kitten. You are aware that I'm quite the tomboy, right?"

"Yes, and that will all change. You and Yuri will be going shopping now." He stood up, but before he headed out, he said, "By the way… Kohaku's a cute kid. He may be taking on your role as decoy."

I jumped up quickly. "No! No way! Kohaku is not getting dragged into this bullshit!"

"Calm down, Sango. It's not bullshit… it's politics. And he's staying in my domicile. He needs to put in some way, and doing a couple of jobs would serve him right. Besides, I've been teaching him all of your tricks when you were away on _your _missions. He's prepared, and I believe you are, too."

"But—"

"Not another word." And he left.

That's how most everything went with Him and his employees. He ordered, we did as told. None of the other girls got off as easily as I did when they contested Him. Two of the girls were gone after arguments with Him, never heard from again. I knew my limits, and as I got older, I realized that they were starting to run thin.

I didn't stay mad at Him for long, however. When I worked my first job, it was absolutely exhilarating. I never interacted with the opposite sex in a way unrelated to sports or hanging out as one of the guys. Having a man look at me like I was the most beautiful person they ever met made me feel so powerful.

Made me feel somewhat invincible.

My first client's name was David. He fell for me… head over heels in love. I played the role of unattainable goddess that had him wanting me though he knew he'd never have me. We spent so much time together that I began to develop feelings for him as well. He showered me with gifts and gave me money on the side that I spent mostly on my brother. David was a genuinely nice guy with just one major problem:

He was addicted to cocaine.

And I was part of the reason he kept doing it.

The Boss saw my growing affection for David, and told me it was inappropriate. Told me I was interfering with his business by showing my concern for David's drug problem.

That was the last time I saw him.

After that I had to numb myself from the men I became involved with. I was the perfect actress, flaunting around my good looks and making sure they continued smoking and snorting and injecting themselves with these life-ruining drugs.

It was the only way I knew to make the kind of money I was making.

By the time I was 17, I'd dealt with so many addicts that I didn't care they were dying anymore. I just looked at every person as if they were my foster parents: scum. It made enabling their problem easier for me.

The beautiful world I built for myself came to a crashing hault, however, one night. The Boss took all of the girls out along with Kohaku, who was 13 at the time. Kohaku still looked up to the Boss as some kind of hero, and tried to be like him in every way. His admiration for the guy had grown so much that I could barely get through to him anymore.

If I said something, Kohaku always had something to say back… it was disturbing the control the Boss had over my younger brother.

"Tonight, ladies and Kohaku, it is a celebration," He announced from the VIP section of the club we were in. "I want you to drink as much as possible and seduce as many men as you want. You, Kohaku, I have a personal mission for you that I believe you'll enjoy."

I tried not to show that I was listening. Whenever I got interested in the affairs that included Kohaku as of late, the Boss made sure that I was in the outs and knew nothing. But the Boss had had some drinks, and wasn't as careful to be secretive.

"Tonight… you're losing that virginity. I don't want a fucking virgin working for me anymore. You're getting older, and soon you'll be moving onto bigger and better things like your sister. Chicks dig you, and you're going to have to start digging them back."

Kohaku's entire face lit up, and a foul taste came into my mouth. I stood up and walked over to the Boss. "I've kept my mouth closed for long enough. I don't want to—"

"Sango… sit." He pulled me down beside him. "Monique, come here!" He ordered a woman who looked older than the Boss himself. She took her place beside Kohaku and looked at the young boy seductively.

"Is this the boy I'm deflowering tonight?"

My nostrils flared as I stood again. "Look here _Monique_, you're not doing anything with him!"

"Jealous lover?"

"NO! I'm his _guardian_."

"She's my _sister_!" Kohaku objected. "Not my guardian, but my _sister_."

"But I am your guardian! I take care of you, and I refuse to let—"

"_You _don't take care of me Sango!" He exploded. "The Boss does."

My mouth froze and I stared at my younger brother as he smiled at the Boss as Monique took him by the hand and led him away.

"Sango… sit. Please don't make me repeat myself."

I didn't move. I stood, glaring at him with tears burning my eyes. He smiled at this and looked around at the people in the room, all of them taking in the scene. "Everyone, I'm going to need you all to leave."

They quickly did as directed, and soon it was just the Boss and me.

"Do I need to ask again?"

I finally sat. "Why are you doing this? Why can't he do it on his own time? Can he not even have a say so in his _sex_ life?"

"You're looking at this like it's a bad thing. I'm helping him. Getting pussy is a confidence booster. It will allow him to talk to girls easily. And Monique's a great teacher. She'll make sure it's a great experience for him and herself."

"That's supposed to make me happy? That Monique chick probably has 6 different STDs."

He laughed. "No, no. I made sure she's clean. My employees who are sexually active get monthly check-ups." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Thank goodness my most beautiful girl is still pure."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm going to make sure I get to choose whose my first."

"Really?" He chuckled. "Well, I had someone in mind for you… someone you can give your VCard to. He's handsome, and interested."

"Who, David?" I said with a scoff.

He stiffened beside me before clearing his throat. "No, not at all. More like… me."

I turned to him before grinning wildly. "Wow, great joke Boss. Sorry, I prefer not to sleep with a guy whose name I don't even know."

"Honestly, Sango… you don't have much of a choice."

Goosebumps rose on every part of my body. What the hell did that mean?

I began to stand up, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. "Where are you going?"

"You need to let me go." I spoke calmly though my insides were hyperventilating.

"I don't want to… and I'm not making plans to. What'd you expect, Sango? You've gotten beautiful… and you're old enough to fuck now. I've had my eye on you since you started falling for that David loser. And now, you're going to be mine. Through every drug deal, I want you by my side. And you'll have more money than you ever could have imagined for yourself and Kohaku… We'll make quite the happy family. All you have to do… is drop those—"

I reeled my elbow back so that it landed in his stomach and attempted to run, but he was too quick. He picked me up by the torso, and threw me on the couch. Hovering over me, he grabbed my cheeks between his fingers and thumb and squeezed, forcing me to look him in his eyes and forcing the scream I wanted to release so badly down. Roughly he grabbed my arm and hissed harshly, "Feel this! Feel it!"

He placed my hand on something cold and steel.

His gun.

Tears pooled in my eyes as sobs erupted from my chest. "You don't do what I say, I'm not afraid to use this on you, Sango. I don't care if you've brought in a lot of money… I can find another you quickly sweetheart."

I lay still and numb, not believing this was about to happen to me. My entire fantasy of the good life crumbled in that moment, and I knew that I had to run. Had to get as far away from this insane drug dealer as soon as possible.

I just had to wait for this to pass…

"Cops are here!" One of the Boss's guards said, bursting into the room.

He raised from on top of me and let out a frustrated groan. Surprisingly he didn't say anything to the guard. He just stared at him… but when I rose from the couch, makeup running down my face from the tears, I realized he wasn't staring at the guard, but at my younger brother, whose eyes were wide with the sight he was taking in: The Boss's gun exposed and his older sister laying defenseless beneath the weight of the man he looked up to so much.

Kohaku fisted his hands and screamed, "YOU BASTARD! Get off of my sister!"

The Boss withdrew his gun and pointed it dead at Kohaku. "Don't try to be the hero, kid."

"Kohaku," I breathed, "just… it's okay. I'm fine. Just stay where you are."

Tears of anger filled his eyes as The Boss got off of me. He kept the gun pointed at my brother but said to me, "Your attitude is bothersome. I want you and the little brat out of my house. Leave with what you came with… which is nothing. If you speak a word about my business to _anyone_, I will find you… and I will kill you both. Understand?"

I simply nodded my head.

"I've got five minutes to get you out of here untouched. We need to go now." His bodyguard said again.

The Boss left then, and I brought Kohaku into a hug. But I wasn't hugging him for comfort. I needed him just as much as he needed me in that moment. "We're getting away from this bullshit, Kohaku. Far away, you understand?"

"Yeah… but where will we go? What will we do?"

"Don't worry… I have that taken care of, okay?"

That night we returned to the house not to say bye to anyone or collect any personal belongings. I needed one thing, and that was a piece of paper hidden in a loose floorboard in the back of my closet.

The pin code and paperwork to a secret bank account that the men secretly put money in for me. I had at least half a million, and the Boss didn't know shit about it.

Kohaku and I ran that night… ran from the past and set out to make a normal future for ourselves. We moved to an entirely different town and moved into a normal apartment, enrolled into school, even if we both were a year behind, and tried to heal and forget everything we saw when we were immersed in the drug game.

Shaking my head, I relaxed back in my bed. Often I didn't think about it. I had a remedy to get my mind off of my fucked up past.

Alcohol.

Ah, the taste of a screwdriver in the morning assuaged my body so I could go to school with a smile on my face. A couple shots at night ensured a good night's rest without thoughts of my shady past invading my entire being.

Alcohol, and Miroku were the only two things that helped me.

I met Miroku the year before when Kohaku and I started our lives all over. He immediately felt me up, and the memories of the Boss came flooding back at his touch. I flipped him onto his back, and caused a scene at the school… on the first day. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't control my instincts. And when I looked down at his handsome face smiling up at me, something inside clicked and I fell for him. I wasn't sure if being drawn to him was healthy, but I was. And psychoanalyzing my attraction to the boy wasn't a priority.

We had an on and off again flirtation where basically he'd mess up, I'd be mad, we'd date other people, he'd ask for my forgiveness, I'd forgive him, and the cycle would start all over. But I knew he was the one. His past was nowhere near as fucked up as mine… but I knew that when I was ready to open up to him about it, he'd understand.

I finally rolled out of bed and found my way to the kitchen, where I made my morning elixir. Kohaku came in and sighed heavily at the sight of me. "Sango, stop drinking in the morning. You need to stop. Every night you're getting damn near trashed… I'm worried about you."

"Must we go through this speech every morning?" I said with a soft smile. When he didn't smile back, I pulled him to me in a hug. "Kohaku, I need it to get me through some days. It won't be like this forever… I promise. It's only been a year since we were involved in that mess. Give me time, please. Now go get dressed for school."

He nodded his head. "By the way I'm going to my friend's house this weekend… I invited Souta along. He's actually a cool kid. He's not lame like I thought he'd be. Plus his sister's hot."

I grinned. "Too bad she's out of your league!"

"Out of my league? You must've forgotten about Monique."

I froze at the mention of her name… at the flood of memories that it triggered.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I—"

"No, don't worry, Kohaku. Just go get dressed, okay?"

Slowly he walked up to his room, and I fixed my drink, adding a little more vodka than usual. I'd need it to get through this day.

The past is called the past for a reason.

As I gulped the rest of my drink, I couldn't help but think, _Ain't that the truth_.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! That was Sango's story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a while, and it was a little different than what you expected, I'm sure. Next chapter should come out by next week. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get REVIEWS from you guys, even though it has been a while since I updated! I REPEAT: PLEASE REVIEW! Seeing the crazy amount of hits but no reviews KILLS the writer! Honestly. Thanks =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So I haven't published a NEW chapter in literally years, but I'm still working on this story! I actually like it a lot, and I hate that I published this story just as I was starting college back in '09 (I sound so old). But I have one more semester to go, and over my winter break I've been looking at this story and though I've said it like a million times I want to finish it! Unlike in the past I'm not making any promises to get it done immediately, but I hope those already reading and others will read my story because I have quite a vision for it. Anyway WITH THAT SAID... here is Chapter 5!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 5**

**Release Part I**

* * *

Kagome's POV

"It's another double shift tonight, dear. I'm so sorry. I really thought I'd be able to pick Souta up from his soccer tryouts but it's not happening."

I leaned against the bathroom stall's door and tried to hold in the sigh I wanted to release. My mother had to work again. It was nothing new, and usually I didn't mind, but today was different. I hadn't hung out commitment free with my new friends since I arrived a month ago, and I went against my gut and agreed to hang out with Sango and Miroku after school. Usually I wouldn't take the risk of having to cancel my plans, but the likelihood of Inuyasha being present was great, and I didn't want to miss an opportunity to hang out with him again.

I wanted to see Inuyasha.

But I didn't want to make my mom feel bad. Since dad and grandpa died, she had it super hard, emotionally and financially. She was fragile, though a lot of time had passed since both deaths. She needed me to help out anyway possible, and I didn't want to be anymore of a burden. Besides, as long as I could still make it to the warehouse party that night, I'd be fine. "Mom, I can pick up Souta. It's not a big deal."

"Okay thanks honey. I just hate that I won't be able to see either of you before you go to your little sleepovers tonight."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure Souta has his cell phone on so you can call and talk to him whenever you have some free time. I promise, we'll be fine."

I could hear the relief in her voice. "Alright. Thanks Kagome, you know I need you. It just feels like everyday is a new struggle."

"And you'll get through it. You always have. And I'm always here to help you, Mom. So no worries! Try to have a good day even though you're tired."

She laughed. "Yeah, tired. Oh dear, I don't know what I'd do without you! But I love you. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright Mom. I love you too. Bye."

I hung up my phone and leaned my head against the door, eyes closed. I took in a deep breath, trying to push back the flood of emotions that usually overwhelmed me after these sorts of conversations with my mother. I loved her with everything I had in me... but it was hard playing the role of mother to not only my brother, but to the woman who birthed me as well. It wasn't fair that she had to lean on me for so much emotional support. What about my problems? I would never talk to her about Inuyasha. It seemed so minuscule compared to all of the baggage she came to me about.

I took in one last deep breath before forcing a small smile and walking out of the bathroom. I went to wash my hands just as three girls walked inside, all wearing short skirts and low tops. They stopped short when they saw me before rolling their eyes and heading straight to the mirrors.

"Um," one girl spoke, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder to look at me, "you're Kagome, right?"

I turned my attention to them. "Yeah. Sorry, I don't know your names."

The same girl pulled out a tube of lip gloss and put it on, a pink, glittery substance coating her lips. "Our names are irrelevant at this point."

I narrowed my eyes as I reached for my backpack. "Okay then..."

The girls snickered before their leader quickly shut them up. She turned to me with a smile. "So, I noticed you hanging out with Inuyasha at Sango's little get together earlier this week."

"And in gym," another chimed in.

"And Inuyasha never goes to gym."

Wow. Was I seriously about to get questioned about my connection to Inuyasha? Were girls really that interested in him? I mean, I was, but I was hoping I'd be the only one. I should've known better after witnessing him having sex with the random chick. I wonder if the girls knew about her... wondered if one of them was her.

I turned to them completely and cocked a brow towards the ceiling. "Okay nameless trio, why are you stating facts I know already?"

The two lackeys looked to the leader with widened eyes, but she merely smirked. "I like you. I'm Eri." She stuck her hand out, and I uneasily shook it. "Listen, I don't want to beat around the bush with you, so I'll be up front. Inuyasha and I used to be a thing."

"Us too," one of the girls chirped again.

Eri continued, "I just want to warn you about him... don't put your heart all into some guy who will just play you like he has played every single girl he's messed with. Sure he'll buy you some fancy diamond earrings or a fancy diamond tennis bracelet to make you think you're special but," she and her followers simultaneously held their wrists out, showcasing identical bracelets, as if this speech was rehearsed, "you're really not."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it when I realized I had no words. What was I supposed to say? Part of me wanted to string these girls along and pretend like there was more happening than there was, but I didn't want word of that getting back to Inuyasha. Though when we did see each other we joked and had fun, I didn't feel like we were actually friends, which meant stringing the girls along would be awkward if Inuyasha found out. However, this entire warning felt so wrong. How many other girls had they given this warning to, and how sincere was it?

"Listen, there is absolutely nothing going on between Inuyasha and me. At all. He has not tried to pursue me, and I haven't tried to pursue him either. So you guys don't have anything to worry about. He's all yours."

Eri stepped forward while crossing her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

I shrugged. "I mean, isn't that why you're warning me?"

"No, we're trying to be nice to you! We're trying to help you out before you get your heart broken like we did. Jeez, how shallow can you be?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to—"

Eri interrupted, "If I wanted Inuyasha, I could have him. And I definitely wouldn't let some flat-chested, plain, converse-wearing, no fashion sense having girl be with a guy I used to have. I wouldn't let him lower his standards. It makes me look bad." She rolled her eyes and stepped around me but threw over her shoulder, "And I'm not alone when I say that. Everyone's talking about you, Plain Jane."

She and her friends walked out of the bathroom laughing, leaving me to shake my head in confusion.

Did I... did I just get bullied? I had never been bullied before. I usually glided under the radar in school, not causing much of a disturbance. I spoke my mind when asked, but never sought out confrontation like the one I just experienced. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that plain, was I? I touched my cheek before jerking my hand to my side. I refused to let those girls determine how I felt about myself. I'd gone all of these years feeling just fine. I wasn't going to let one mean comment from a group of mean girls get me down.

I grabbed my backpack I left sitting on the bathroom's window ledge and unzipped it in order to drop my cell phone inside. As I walked out of the bathroom, zipping it back up, I suddenly tripped over an object and went crashing forward, my books sliding out of my bag. I looked up to see what happened and saw Eri standing there, moving her foot from the spot I had tripped. Did they really wait outside the bathroom just to embarrass me in front of everyone? I began to get up, my lips in a tight line as I tried to block out the laughter erupting from most of the girls who witnessed my fall. However, just as I was about to stand and let Eri know exactly how I felt, a flash of white hair caught my hair. I looked to my left and saw Inuyasha standing there, staring with a blank expression just a few feet away.

Now I didn't expect for him to swoop down and gallantly save the damsel in distress—I'm not the kind of girl who fantasizes about being rescued. But the last thing I anticipated was to have this guy who I thought I made some kind of connection with literally watch this girl trip me, stare at me like I was a stranger, and then walk right between Eri and me down the hall like... like...

Eri leaned down. I hadn't realized I was still sitting, staring at the ground. She smiled and whispered harshly, "I tried to warn you, Kagome."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. I could defend myself. "I didn't mean to offend you, okay? But you tripping me as some sort of revenge was really juvenile. If you were really being so sincere in giving me this 'warning,' then why was it so easy for you to be an asshole?"

She took in a breath as if she were clutching her pearls at my foul language. What a hypocrite. But her eyes drifted to something behind me. I turned to see Miroku standing there, a harsh glare on his face. He didn't say anything, just stared at the girls.

They immediately straightened and smiled flirtatiously at the boy. "M—Miroku... hey."

He shook his head. "Look, don't let me see you..." he coughed, "ladies messing with my her again. I've seen you terrorize the new kid one too many times, and though Kagome obviously can handle herself, I figured you all would be willing to listen to me more than you would her. So, please, don't let me be around the next time this happens. I'd hate to take away the services I have to offer... understood?" He sounded so smooth and suave. Though he was practically threatening them, it sounded unusually erotic.

They let out nervous giggles. "Totally. Maybe we'll see you and Inuyasha at the warehouse tonight." Before Miroku could reply, they scurried away.

I bent down and began picking up my books, shoving them into my backpack with the assistance of Miroku. "Thanks, for standing up for me."

"You had it under control. But you know how high school hierarchy is. Hearing it from me kind of puts the nail in the coffin."

I shrugged as we began walking towards the gym. "Believe it or not, that was my first run in with mean girls. My mind is blown right now."

"Really?" He questioned in surprise. "Typically attractive girls such as yourself are the ones that they target, whether to recruit for the team of lackeys or to belittle. Your old school must not be aware of the high school rule book that guides every cliche teen movie out there."

I offered a half smile. "I guess they're clueless."

The late bell rang and the hallway was starting to empty. Miroku pulled me to the side and said, "Listen... let me explain something about Inuyasha."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why, pray tell, would you do that?"

"I saw the way he avoided the situation, and I wanted you to know that it's just—"

"Honestly Miroku," I interrupted with a sigh, "I'm not upset that he avoided my run in with Eri. I don't need anyone to come in and save the day or anything. He and I have hung out a few times, usually because you're there. We're not technically friends; I have no expectations of him. I'm actually quite surprised that you came to my defense." I offered a short smile.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart. I saw the opportunity to save a damsel and hopped on it. Besides, I feel our friendship is a work in progress. Though I don't know you well yet, I know that Sango cares for you, and I care for her."

Finally I let a genuine smile appear on my face. "That's great to hear. This game the two of you play is hard to understand."

"What can I say? We're a complicated duo." He tilted his head towards the gym. "You coming?"

I shook my head. Souta was expecting my mom not only to pick him up from his soccer tryouts but to attend them as well. I wanted to be there to support him instead. "Nah, I'm skipping out early, and I actually can't hang out with you guys after school. I have to take care of some stuff."

He furrowed his brows. "Ah that sucks. Warehouse, though?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Of course! I'll see you at Sango's for the pregame."

He smiled and did a small wave. "Cool. See ya there."

I walked away from him and headed out of the doors that led outside. It was the same, long path Inuyasha walked me on my first day.

_Don't even think his name, Kagome,_ I said to myself, trying my hardest not to be hurt. The blank look on his face as he watched me sit there made my heart clench in a way I was unaccustomed to. I had had crushes on boys before, crushes way longer than the one week I knew Inuyasha, but for some reason the way he walked past me like I was a total stranger completely devastated me. I never would walk by if a friend, hell an_acquaintance_, was being bullied! Even if he didn't want to come to my defense, I figured he'd at least wait until they finished their assault to at least ask if I was okay!

But he simply walked by like I was worthless.

Like I didn't matter.

I stopped walking to lean against a nearby tree, trying to regain my composure. Closing my eyes, I made sure the tears pricking my lids didn't fall down my face. He wasn't worth it. Someone I barely knew did not deserve my tears.

Just as I was okay enough to get to my car, I heard a high pitched giggle behind me.

I peered around the tree and saw Eri flipping her hair as she stared up at Inuyasha.

"Did you see the way she fell?" Eri said as she slid her hand up Inuyasha's arm before wrapping both around his neck. "She looked like such an idiot."

I turned again and pressed my back against the tree, my eyes widened. I didn't want to move in fear that they'd think I was following them. Shit.

"Why do you keep talking about her? I want to focus on one thing and one thing only. And that's," there was a long break, where I could only imagining them kissing and groping each other, "you."

She sighed blissfully. "Good, because people have seen you actually talking to that Higurashi girl."

"So?"

"I mean, why even bore yourself by talking to her."

"Why bore myself fucking you?" She was silent. "Now shut up about the chick and let's do this. Because if you don't stop talking about it, I can find another you real quick."

Even though Eri was acting like a bitch towards me, I couldn't believe Inuyasha actually said that to her. I knew he was an asshole, but this was an entirely different side of him that I didn't like at all.

"Hey, I'm down for whatever. Come on, Yash... Let's go." I heard the abandoned gym door squeak open before it slammed. Quickly, I rushed from behind the tree and power walked to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and immediately ripped out of the parking lot. I forced the stupid lump developing in my throat down and, again, took in a deep breath. Inuyasha was officially a stranger.

I didn't want to know him.

"Did you see when I passed Hitomi and juked Shippo and then WHOOSH! Goalie almost broke his ankles trying to stop my ball, but he couldn't! Ah, everyone went crazy, even coach! And it was only try-outs! There's no way I'm not making the team!"

I laughed at his excited reaction and placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of him. "Yes, I saw it all! You were amazing. There's absolutely no way you're not on the team! No way you're not _starting _on the team!"

He grinned. "That's how I feel!"

"As you should, kid. As you should."

I leaned against the counter and bit down into a carrot. "So, for your slumber party—"

"Kagome! I told you not to call it a slumber party!"

"—what time do you need to get there?"

He rolled his eyes at me ignoring his statement. "Well since Kohaku and I are both going, we were thinking maybe we could go together, and get there around 6:30."

I narrowed my eyes. "That... is a great idea. Since I'm staying at Sango's, that would actually be super convenient."

"What would you do without me, Kagome? Seriously?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'll give Sango a call before we head out. As soon as you finish that sandwich, though, you know what you have to do, right?"

A grown immediately escaped his lips. "Kagome! It's Friday! I don't want to start my homework!"

"Nope, nope! I don't want to hear it! You know if you don't start today, then you'll say you can start tomorrow, and when tomorrow comes around, you'll say you have Sunday, and when Sunday comes around you'll slap your forehead and be annoyed that you have _so _much homework to do! And I refuse to be the one who has to hear you complain about the ridiculous amount of homework you have to do."

He reluctantly took the last bite of his sandwich and sighed. "You sound like you're speaking from experience, so I'll take your word."

I grinned and ruffled his hair, ignoring the tuck of his neck and the scowl that appeared on his face. "Good! Now get to it! In an hour get your sleeping bag and duffle packed, and we'll be out of here by 6:00."

"Sounds like a plan." He stood up and I pulled him into an expected hug.

"I was very proud of you, Souta. You did an awesome job at those tryouts. Get work done now so you can have fun tonight."

He hugged me back. "Thanks Kag." And then he ran out of the kitchen and up to his room.

I let out a deep breath and looked at my shoes. He didn't get the kind of affection he needed and deserved from our mother, I knew that. So I took up the slack, and he understood without us needing to have a conversation about it. Mom's absence from his practice and my inevitable appearance was nothing new to either of us. He rarely expected our mom to be at the events in his life that counted—I was the person he sought, and I knew he needed to know that someone cared. I was that person for him.

I shook my head, shaking away the resentment, and cleaned the few dishes in the sink. Afterwards I made my way up the stairs to my room, where I sat at my desk and pulled my history book out. I wanted to lead by example and not be a hypocrite! However, my futile attempts to study always ended with me staring in the mirror at my reflection. Eri's stupid words kept ringing in my ears, and her Plain Jane comment was on repeat in my mind. Though I didn't want it to effect me, it clearly was having a bigger impact than I anticipated.

Groaning, I slammed my book closed and went through my closet, making a spontaneous decision in that moment to get stupid and recklessly wasted that night with Sango and have no regrets about it. Lazily shoving through all of my clothes, I saw nothing I liked, just as I expected. With that I pulled out my cell phone and searched for Sango's number.

"Oh my gosh! I was just about to call you!" She exclaimed.

"Weird. Hey, listen—"

"Kohaku told me about the brilliant idea to carpool, and I thank you so much in advance for coming over and picking up Kohaku to take the boys to that kid's house!"

I smiled at her interruption. It wouldn't be Sango if she didn't interrupt and say what she needed. "Yeah, I can do that no doubt. It's no problem."

"Great. Can you get here, like, now? Kohaku is mad at me and he's outside with his bag. Pretty sure he's ready to go."

"Um, yeah, I can get there sooner. Give me about 20 minutes. But quick question—"

"Thanks! See ya."

She hung up the phone and I just sighed. In the short time I knew Sango, I knew this wasn't behavior to be shocked by.

Instead of packing an outfit to wear, I packed pajamas and such necessities as deodorant and my toothbrush. I had a goal and it was to look crazy sexy and have an ideal teen night where I would be drunk and make out with whoever I wanted.

_Except Inuyasha. If you see him, ignore him like he ignored you._

I nodded at my thoughts before leaving my room to look into Souta's, where he was sitting on his bed, back turned towards the door. I could hear the soft sounds of his Gameboy, which he obviously tried to turn down so I would think he was doing homework.

"Ahem!"

He jumped on his bed and scrambled for his pencil before looking at me with a guilty smile. I only smiled back at the boy. "Quit the act and pack up your bag. We're leaving early."

The backseat of my door was immediately yanked open when I pulled outside of Sango's apartment. I smiled at the boy, who offered a short one in return, before making the 15 minute drive to Shippo's house for the sleepover.

"So, you guys excited about your _slumber party?" _I asked with a giggle.

Souta groaned loudly before looking back at Kohaku. "Ignore her. She's being a jerk by calling it a slumber party."

Kohaku cracked another short smile before saying, "If girls were coming I wouldn't mind calling it a slumber party."

I laughed. "Hey, let me know now if girls are going to be there so I can turn this car around and take you both back home. You're too young!"

The two boys groaned simultaneously now, and I was glad to see Kohaku sincerely smiling. "Kagome," Souta said, "you act like I still think girls have the cooties."

"Wait," I mocked seriousness, "you don't?"

"Are you kidding?" Kohaku leaned forward against his seat belt, "Souta is the hot new thing in our class! All the girls want to date him."

"Kohaku!" Souta hissed, making the other boy laugh.

"So serious! I've been trying to set him up on a date with her, but he's too embarrassed, doesn't want her to hang out and do homework."

I tried my hardest not to frown. Souta hated friends coming over in general because our mother was never around, and he hated having to either give a million excuses for her absence or just flat out lie. It was easier that he just not have friends.

I turned my gaze to Kohaku with a smile. "Well, the two of us are going to have to fix that, huh?"

He chuckled. "I'm game to get this guy a lady friend."

Souta let out an exasperated sigh, making us laugh all over again as I pulled in front of Shippo's house.

"Okay guys! Make sure you two have fun! Souta, call me if you need anything. Mom gets off work by 9, too, so you can definitely call her, too." I ruffled his hair, which he only smirked at instead of the usual scowl. "Don't let me hear you and Kohaku have girls over, okay?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you tomorrow, Kag."

"Bye! Love you."

"Love you too," He grumbled before hopping out of the car.

I turned to see Kohaku still sitting, a bittersweet look on his face. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to thank you, for picking me up. And... and, you to know, just to say that, well, Sango... she used to be a lot like you."

And with that he jumped out of the car and shut my door.

"Wow," I said when I opened the front door to Sango's house. She set up the colorful strobe lights in several corners of the apartment as the deep bass in dubstep shook the room. The living room table had four boxes of pizza stacked and the kitchen counter had at least eight bottles of liquor waiting to be demolished tonight.

Sango stepped out of the kitchen in a black leather mini skirt paired with a leather corset and red platform heels. Her lips popped in bright red and her hair hung down her back as usual. "Close your mouth, I know I look good!" She laughed before scrunching her nose at me. "You, on the other hand... Did you bring a change of clothes?"

I bit my lip. "I was hoping you'd have something for me?"

Miroku walked out of the kitchen next, making his purple button down and dark-washed jeans with a brown belt and brown loafers look casual. "Oh, Sango definitely has something for you. You wouldn't be able to tell by her everyday look, but she's quite a fashionista—nothing like what the chicks at our school claim to be."

I grinned. "Hey Miroku."

He wiggled his eyebrows in return as a greeting.

Sango sprang forward and grabbed my wrist excitedly. I ignored the strong smell of vodka as she exclaimed, "Ah! Makeover time! Oh my gosh you're going to lvoe what I put you in! But first, you have to take a shot. Wait... you are drinking tonight, aren't you?"

I bit my lip before breaking out into a smile. "Tonight, I want to live with no regrets. I want to get drunk and make out with a boy and for once have a good ass time!"

Both Miroku and Sango cheered as she rushed to a bottle of vodka and poured three shots. "Good! Because I wasn't accepting no as an answer. So let us toast, fair lady and good sir, to a good fucking night and pure and utter debauchery!"

We all clinked shot glasses before throwing the shots back, to which I almost gagged at the awful burning sensation rolling down my throat, and to which the two laughed at my reaction. "Oh, this is going to be fun," I heard Miroku say as I popped open a soda and chugged.

"Bring that soda with you, and let's head up to my room." Sango instructed, already tugging my arm again. "Miroku, we shall be back in about thirty minutes. I already have the perfect outfit for Kagome."

Perfect for her, she meant, I realized about fifteen minutes after heading upstairs. I could tell Sango was becoming exasperated by my pickiness, though she said she appreciated seeing that I had a sense of style and wouldn't just agree to anything. But after taking an additional two shots of vodka, my resistance to anything too revealing began to dissipate and I finally decided what outfit I wanted to wear.

I pulled on black, caged bralette lattice crop top that showed off a substantial amount of my flat stomach with high waisted electric blue shorts. Along with that I wore black over-the-knee tights and black Jeffrey Campbell boots. It was simple but sexy. Exactly what I envisioned myself looking like. For my makeup, I wore a dark burgundy lipstick and simple black liner mascara, a touch a blush on my cheeks. I pulled my hair in a tight bun on top of my head so my bare neck could be seen, opting out of any jewlery with the exception of a gaudy, silver bracelet. I stared at my reflection as Sango gushed over how amazing I looked, absolutely satisfied and excited for the night to come.

A knock sounded on the door before Miroku barged in without a thought. But he didn't look to Sango, he only stared at me with widened eyes.

"Whoa," he said looking me up and down unabashedly.

I couldn't stop the smile from coming onto my face. It was the reaction I was hoping for.

It was the reaction I hoped Inuyasha would have so I could ignore him the way he ignored me.

Tonight... was going to be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm backkkk! And I'm here with Part II of Release! I noticed in my last chapter I said I would have this one out way sooner than today, so I'm no longer making any promises for future chapters lol. With that said, keep reading because it's summer vacay and it's when I typically hammer out stories. Also, the time has come to change the rating! You'll see soon. Go ahead, now, and read! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 6**

**Release Part II**

* * *

Kagome's POV

It wasn't working. The liquor, it just wasn't working.

No matter how many shots of vodka I choked down my throat, I could not loosen up. As more and more people piled into Sango's house, and more and more eyes landed on me, whether in disdain from women or lust from men and a few lesbians, I became uncomfortable with the ridiculous amount of attention I had never experienced. Seeing Sango take a bottle to the mouth, swirling her hips languidly on top of the kitchen counter, I figured I'd try drinking just as much and achieve my goal of getting blackout drunk.

But after six shots and three very strong mixed drinks, I didn't feel loose and wild and free, but instead nauseous and dizzy and depressed. With my luck, it would be me who couldn't even have a good time drunkenly. All I could think about was my mother, my brother, and that damn Inuyasha.

Where the hell was he?

"KAGOME!"

I snapped my head from the taxi window where I sat contemplating on the night's events thus far to see Sango standing out of the car, hands on her hips. After Sango's house cleared out, she, Miroku, Ayame, and I hopped in a taxi to the warehouse to continue the crazy night everyone but I was having.

"M-move your ass, girl! We're fucking here! It's time for the _real_ party!" Sango slurred as she wagged her finger from side to side.

I scooted from the backseat, thanking the taxi driver, and stood beside Sango, whose arms were linked with Ayame as the girls drunkenly giggled. I forced a wide smile until my eyes landed on the long line outside of the warehouse doors.

"Whoa, this is going to take forever to get in." I spoke, eyebrows scrunching together. My stomach was doing back flips in anxiety, and I wasn't sure if I could bare standing in line with Sango's drunken laughter and the constant string of thoughts that were overwhelming my mind, making the night worse.

"Are you psycho? Do we look like we wait in lines?" Ayame asked before the two girls broke out into high-pitched laughter again. They slightly stumbled to the bouncer at the front of the line, Miroku right behind, hands casually tucked into his pockets. I sighed and followed suit.

The bouncer let the two girls in and shook hands with Miroku before turning to me. He looked me up and down, and for a moment a wave of relief washed over me as I thought the man was going to turn me away because I looked too uncool or un-fun. However, a slow smile came onto his face instead as he stepped back to let me in.

"Fresh meat, huh?" He said to Miroku, who motioned for me to come inside. Miroku just smirked.

I walked to my friend and asked, "What was that about?"

"It was nothing to worry about. You're new, you're beautiful. He noticed." Miroku grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Now, are you ready for your night of debauchery?"

Again I forced a smile as Miroku pulled back funky beads that led to the warehouse dance floor. Needless to say, the place was huge—a literal warehouse teeming with teens and 20 something year olds bumping bodies and dancing to the deafening dubstep sounds. Lights flashed sporadically and girls danced on poles lit up by bright lights.

"This is—" I turned to speak to Miroku, Sango, and Ayame but they had long disappeared into the crowd of dancing people, leaving me alone to have a good time.

My head started pounding.

Why was my night of debauchery so stressful? It was my time to be reckless like I've always wanted, but it was nothing like I expected. The hundreds of teen movies depicting youth getting into crazy but fun shenanigans after taking ridiculous amounts of shots were a lie. This wasn't fun. I was alone amongst the mass of people.

I had no one to talk to. Or at least the one person I wanted to talk to was nowhere to be found.

I shook my head, pushing any thought of Inuyasha away. Instead I pushed through the crowd and to the bar. I took a seat and swiveled my chair to face the dance floor. Sango was on a pole, her shirt gone and her bra the only barrier from revealing what the groups of men below were cheering for.

"She's kinda wild, huh?"

I turned to the guy beside me and narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah, kinda… Don't I know you?"

He flashed a half smile. "Do ya? We've never me before."

"Your picture, it's all over the school for soccer. You graduated last year, didn't you?"

"I did. I'm Kouga."

"Right, Kouga. Hi, I'm—"

"Kagome."

I leaned back slightly, eyes narrowing once again. "Well that's not weird..."

He laughed. "Well my old soccer buddies can't shut up about ya whenever I talk to them. They've got the hots for you, what can I say."

"Oh... so then you know Sango?"

"Who doesn't? Local party girl. Always down for a good time. She a friend of yours?"

"She is."

"You party as hard?"

I bit my lip and massaged my forehead. "Well, I was attempting to party hard tonight but the vodka just gave me a headache. I'm not having such a good time."

"I can tell."

"So why are you here? Shouldn't you be away at college? Or are you local?"

Kouga leaned forward and smirked. "I was... having a few problems at school, so decided to take a leave, get myself together." He placed his hand over mine. "Hey, I got something that can make your bad night get a million times better."

I tried not to roll my eyes. He was going to ask me to dance, and I wasn't interested in dancing. Mostly, I was interested in just going home.

"What's that?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Ever done ecstasy?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head rapidly in shock. "What?"

"X, E, molly, whatever you wanna call it. You done it before?"

"No, and I don't plan to tonight."

"Your loss. The liquor doesn't do it for me either, so I pop one of these and it's like a fucking explosion of what the fuck in a good way, ya know?"

I didn't know, but as he popped an ecstasy tablet into his mouth and slowly grinned, I wanted to find out.

I looked over my shoulder and sighed. He used to go to my high school, and I'd never heard any crazy rumors about him. What could be the harm taking up his offer? Besides, wasn't it supposed to be my singular night of recklessness? This was my chance to experience everything I hadn't and wanted to—it was my opportunity to be the normal teenager and make mistakes and vomit in the morning, regretting events from the night before that I couldn't even remember.

This was it.

"Okay."

Kouga raised a brow.

"Okay what?"

A slow smile grew on my face. "Okay let's do it."

* * *

Flashing lights from heaven cast spots of color over my flesh.

A sea of crashing bodies thrashed violently against each other, and I loved the sweaty, skin-to-skin contact with hot strangers.

Kouga stood behind me, hands on my hips as he grinded into me, and I grinded into him, the deep bass further pushing him into me and me into him. I raised my hands to the sky, towards the lights, heaven, and smiled, eyes closed as dots of light glittered down my face and body, all the way down to the tips of my toes.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Kouga breathed into my neck.

I turned in his arms, still grinding, and said, "Sexy? I've never heard that before."

"Are you crazy? O-or are the guys you hang around, are they just nuts?" He gently kissed my neck, and I felt my skin literally melt, but it didn't freak me out. It felt so good, and a feeling of pure euphoria washed over my entire being. I released a long sigh as a slow grin spread from ear to ear.

_What the hell are you smiling and sighing about, Kagome?_ I said to myself.

"I guess you're enjoying it." Kouga whispered in my ear.

I snapped my face back to look at him. "You could hear me?"

"You weren't really whispering there, Kags. You're actually yelling pretty loudly." He laughed and kissed my neck again, but this time it sent me into a rush of giggles, which only made Kouga laugh, too. He rubbed my arms up and down and said, "You're perfect."

"You don't even know me."

"But I want to... Let's go to the back. Let me get to know you."

I turned to look at him again, and my breath hitched. His ice blue eyes were so intense—intense in a way that shocked me because no boy, no man, had ever looked at me the way he was, especially not the one man I wanted to look at me that way the most.

Where was Inuyasha?

I moved my gaze from Kouga and my eyes swept the massive room that held the huge body of people, everyone forming a single entity, swaying together as one. It was beautiful, but it wasn't Inuyasha.

He didn't show up.

He didn't want to see me.

He made that quite clear when he left me on the ground at school.

He was still making it clear by continuing to ignore me.

I smiled at Kouga. "Y-yeah. Let's get to know each other."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, becoming apart of the entity, simultaneously swaying as one with them though we were attempting to part ways.

When we finally reached the back of the warehouse, we stepped through another room, a wall of rattling beads hanging down and separating the dubstep from the sensual R&B in the back room. Lights dim, at least twenty loveseats littered the space, all but one occupied in the corner. Across from the empty loveseat, a girl straddled a man, only his legs, hanging off the end of the couch, visible. I briefly hesitated until Kouga smiled at me. My face stretched into a smile in return and he led me to the available couch. He pulled me into his lap.

His lips met mine and, aggressively, his tongue immediately entered my mouth. Was this supposed to be what making out was like? I always thought it'd be sensual, sexy, and I never imagined I'd be thinking about another person while making out for the first time.

Where the hell was—

"Kagome?"

I broke my kiss with Kouga at the sound of that voice.

There he was, in a simple black tee and dark washed jeans, black sneakers adorning his feet, and white hair flowing, sitting on the love seat across from me with Eri straddling his hips.

My heart dropped.

The high I was on suddenly began crashing and instead of euphoria, I began feeling nauseous and dizzy and depressed again.

I felt myself topple off of Kouga and collapse into the seat, which made me involuntarily laugh. I was always a clumsy person—drunk and rolling on E, it had to be 20x worse.

Inuyasha stood up, Eri falling with a thump to the ground, and marched over to me, straightening me up. He turned his gaze to Kouga and grabbed the other boy by his collar. With a growl in his voice, he spat, "What the fuck did you give her?"

"Relax, idiot! Just a little E! What the fuck is the big deal?" Kouga's scowl slowly dropped as he began laughing softly. "Oh shit, you like her! You're a moron." Kouga shoved Inuyasha off of him. "You're making out—probably fucking—all these other girls and you expect her, who can have _any guy_ she wants, to wait around for _you_? Are you out of your mind?"

Inuyasha scoffed and turned back to me while still speaking to Kouga. "You don't know shit about me."

"What I do know is your reputation as a dog is well deserved. And I know that making Kagome mine is gonna be all the sweeter because you obviously want her. Bad." Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's and pulled him away, taking his place in front of me. "You want me to take you home?"

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Inuyasha shoved Kouga back and the two eventually began fighting, but I was so dizzy, I only saw two blurry mists waltzing together in an intricate dance, filled with dips and turns. Another blurry mist came from the dangling beads and joined them, pulling the two apart. It was like they were doing a dance. It was kind of beautiful.

But then it suddenly stopped, and I was left alone, realizing in that moment that I was giggling as I rubbed my hands over the loveseat, euphoria returning at the touch of the fuzzy texture.

Eri plopped down beside me, arms folded over her chest and scowl taking over her entire face. "So you have two of the hottest guys fighting over you. How cliché."

I rolled my eyes and then squeezed them shut, returning to the enjoyable feeling of the furniture in hopes of drowning Eri's unpleasantness.

"Wow, you're totally high or wasted or whatever… Such a mess!"

I snapped my head towards her. "So the fuck what? So what if I—I'm a mess?" I leaned forward so we were face-to-face and whispered, "At least I'm not miserable like you, always so mean, pining after some guy who could give two shits about her!"

Eri gasped, standing from the seat. "You bitch!"

I laid down on the seat, staring up at her with a grin. "Maybe I am."

She shook her head, grabbing her drink and finishing it off. "If you think _I'm_ miserable? Just wait til word gets around school about what happened here. _My_ version of what happened. Then come tell me who's miserable, whore."

Eri turned on her heel and stormed out, and I turned my attention to the stars in the sky above. So many stars. Everywhere.

"Where's Inuyasha?" I whispered to myself, but all I could see was stars. So many. But I couldn't find the one I wanted.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The stars were gone.

As a groan began to slip from my lips, vomit instead gurgled from my mouth and straight into a trashcan.

Once my body stopped writhing violently from nonstop vomiting, I released the groan I couldn't before.

"What the fuck?" I screamed, the room—wherever I was—spinning so quickly, I fell onto my back and closed my eyes, hoping to make it stop.

"Shhh, shhh," Someone said. My body was swept up into strong arms, a hand rubbing my back soothingly.

I hadn't realized I was crying.

"W—what's happening?" I sobbed, eyes still squeezed shut as the dizziness became overwhelming.

"You're okay, Kagome. I'm here. You'll be fine, I promise."

I risked opening an eye, and all I could see was blurry, silver hair. I squeezed my eyes shut again but wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck. "You're here. You came. I—I was looking for you."

"I know. I'm sorry… I…"

He stopped talking and I pressed myself closer to him.

"I waited for you all night, Inuyasha. All I wanted was to see you. Do you not like me? Are you avoiding me?"

He rubbed my back, and my dizziness slowly started to subdue as I became drowsy. "Kagome... You'll only get hurt."

"Then hurt me! I—I can handle it."

He laughed dryly. "You clearly can't. Look at you? Tonight was nothing."

"W—what does tonight have to do with us getting closer?"

"Everything," he said quietly.

I pulled away and opened my eyes, my vision slightly clearing so I could at least focus on him. His face was soft, in the way it only was when he looked at me. He was my Inuyasha when he looked like that.

I brought my hand to his cheek and smiled. "You're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Looking at me like you care."

He smiled. "I care."

"I care, too."

His sigh hit my face. He pushed hair from my sweaty forehead. "You're beautiful. Your breath stinks, but you're beautiful."

I laughed but instead of a giggle falling from my lips, vomit did instead, throw up splashing all over Inuyasha and me.

But whatever. At least I finally knew Inuyasha cared… not that it mattered.

Because when the morning sun woke me the next day, my wish to be blackout drunk would be fulfilled.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter was a bit shorter than usual! But it's Part II, a continuation, and thus is longer than usual, so cool... Anyway! I tried to convey a trippy vibe in this chapter, and I hope that came across! Hope you guys are ready for the rest of the story. It's gonna get crazy—I'm excited to write Miroku's chapter(s) so we can find out his story, and just excited to write everything in general. Ahh there's so much that hasn't happened yet! I'll try not to make whoever's reading wait. For now, REVIEW! Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **And onward with the story. Pretty quick update, huh? It's summer, and I (unfortunately) have a lot of free time, and I'm trying to use it as productively as possible—and what's more productive than writing some good fanfiction? And I guarantee this is some good fanfiction. Hashtag confidence lol. But enough about me, and back to why you're here: Enjoy Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Advil. Ha.**

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 7**

**Overthinking**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I hadn't gotten any sleep. All I did was sit at my computer to ensure that nothing was wrong with Kagome.

Her crazy night of drinking and pill popping had landed her in my bed, a place I didn't want her under these circumstances. What the hell was she thinking, taking drugs from a guy she had never met, or chugging back a ridiculous amount of shots when she had never even had one? Was she out of her freaking mind?

I heard her shift and jumped out of my chair to her side. Instinctively I pushed my trashcan closer to her, unfortunately accustomed to the smell of vomit and unaffected by its strong odor.

With a long sigh, I took my seat again and rubbed my eyes.

_Fuck_, I thought. _I wonder if this would've even happened if I had just been honest with my feelings. I would've been there to watch over her, make sure she didn't do anything stupid._

I smirked at the idea. Kagome would probably backhand me if she heard me say out loud that I wanted to protect her, then insist that she could handle herself just fine, though her current position in my bed said otherwise.

Anger suddenly filled my chest.

Why the fuck would Kouga take advantage of her in that drunken state? Where the fuck had Sango been? Wasn't she supposed to be her friend? Why hadn't she looked out for her?

I stood up abruptly, deciding that I had to confront Kouga and Sango right at that moment about how fucking stupid the two of them were, but then Kagome moved again, and I sat back down, trying to calm myself. When she woke up I wanted her to know I was here for her, even though I had messed that up the day before at school. But having to hear a bunch of bullshit from silly high school kids about me having a thing for Kagome would just be a pain in my ass, and besides, I still wanted to fuck a lot of the girls who'd gossip.

And if they saw how much I was really beginning to care for the new girl? They'd not only make her life a living hell, but they'd withhold their pussy, and I couldn't handle pussy withdrawal.

I leaned back into my chair and looked up at my ceiling.

_Man I need to smoke_, I thought, my eyes slowly landing on the bong in the corner of my room.

I chanced a glance at Kagome, who was snoring lightly, before I stood and walked to the apparatus. It hadn't been used since the talk with my dad, but after last night, I deserved a little relaxation that only my best bed could bring.

Without a second thought, I grabbed the vaporizer that I stored behind the bong and attached the piece so that Kagome wouldn't be affected by the smell. Grabbing my dufflebag from under the bed, I grabbed my California bud, opened the simple black bag we carried all of our product in, and took a long whiff.

It smelled like fucking heaven.

"W… where am I?"

I dropped the bag to the ground, the bud of weed tumbling to the floor. Quickly I shoved everything back underneath the bed then popped my head up from behind the mattress to see Kagome sitting there, rubbing her hand through her unruly hair, face contorted in pain.

She shouldn't be this adorable with a hangover as epic as hers must be, even with raccoon eyes from smudged eye makeup.

"Hey Kagome."

She turned to me, her eyes widening cartoonishly before she looked at the bed she was in. Her mouth dropped, and I could predict the oncoming freak out… but I didn't speak up and correct her wild imagination. I needed a laugh.

"Inuyasha… _why the hell am I in your bed_? Did we…" She leaned forward, holding her hand to her clavicle bone as if she was clutching pearls like some pristine WASP chick, "did we _have sex_?"

I grinned. "No, Kag. We did not have sex. You—"

"Oh my gosh. I'm disgusting."

Kagome was looking to the side of the bed, where her vomit bucket sat with puke in and around the trashcan.

"Yeah. You got pretty sick after your crazy night," I said, standing and taking a seat on the bed, a good distance away from her so she would remain comfortable.

She dropped her head into her hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot."

"No, no you're not. You were trying to have a good time."

"Except my name's Kagome Higurashi and that's impossible for me to do… I—I don't even remember last night. Ugh!"

I offered a half grin. "Isn't that the first sign that your night was pretty awesome?"

A hopeful look appeared in her eyes. "Did I?"

I averted my gaze and slowly shook my head. She groaned and flopped back onto my pillow, covering her eyes with the heel of her hands. I could tell she was holding back tears.

I scooted closer to her and grabbed one of her hands. "Hey, listen. It was your first time drinking, and you've never done ecstasy before, so—"

She popped back up, eyes wide again. "I did _ecstasy _last night?"

I nodded shortly and she let out another frustrated groan. "What the hell is wrong with me? Did I do anything stupid, Inuyasha? Were you…" She snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes, "were you even there? I mean, you weren't at Sango's, and I remember some of the warehouse, but I definitely didn't see you."

"Later in the night I rescued you from that douche Kouga."

"Kouga? Who's Kouga? Why were you rescuing me?"

"You two were making out. He graduated from Shikon last year… He's the one who gave you the E."

She unexpectedly clenched her fist together in anger. "Why would I take drugs from some random guy? Why would I take drugs period?" She turned to me, her eyes full of tears she was determined not to let fall. "I mean I've always wanted to drink and kind of lose myself in the moment like any other person my age, but I never thought I'd be persuaded to do drugs. They're stupid—they only lead to disaster… Ugh, I can never drink again. Never."

As she rubbed her eyes, I turned to my desk, where the bong and vaporizer sat. I thought back to just moments before, how much I was craving some Mary Jane, how I was just under my bed, nose deep in the stuff. Weed wasn't that bad at all, not compared to the real shit I dealt…

But they were drugs nonetheless, and if Kagome ever found out about my life as a drug dealer?

Then she really wouldn't want to have shit to do with me.

And now I was back to the debate of whether her knowing would be a good thing or bad, because if she hated drugs so much, and consequently hated me for dealing and sometimes indulging in them, then that'd mean she'd stay away.

Except, after last night, I wasn't so sure. She confessed her feelings for me. I knew she cared, and I had said aloud for the first time that I cared, too. Cared more than I had expected, especially as I sat in front of her now, seeing how angry she was at herself.

I didn't want to give her up. There were so many possibilities, but I couldn't risk getting close to her and having her find out about my secret life—a secret that would engulf all of my time right after I graduated and was promoted to selling bigger, more deadly products.

_Fuck. All this thinking, now I really want to smoke._

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, what?"

She smiled softly. "I said thank you, for rescuing me. You didn't have to, though. I mean, I probably couldn't have taken care of it myself, but… I _maybe_ could've managed… or not."

I laughed, loving but loathing that I already knew her so well. "Yeah, let's go with the or not." I stood up and grabbed the bong and vaporizer discreetly, placing it under my desk so Kagome wouldn't see it.

"What happened to Sango, by the way? She was twisted when I last saw her."

I scowled. "Eh, fuck Sango. Why wasn't she with you? She knows you don't drink. She should've made sure you were okay."

"Relax, Inuyasha. I'm no one's responsibility but my own…" She trailed off as her eyes narrowed. With another now infamous groan, she hissed, "Shit! Souta! Oh my gosh, Souta. He was at a sleepover and I was supposed to pick him up because my mom's shift hasn't ended but I was fucking drunk so—"

She had already hopped out of bed and was looking around for her cell phone, but I only smiled.

"Kagome, it's your turn to relax. Your phone rang earlier—it was Souta, so I answered. I got Miroku to pick him up, and the two of them are kicking it, playing their beloved video games."

She let out a deep sigh and plopped back down, gripping her head. "Oh my gosh, thank you. You really, really didn't have to do that and you did and I'm just…" She looked up at me and gave me the sweetest, most genuine smile. I could feel my face softening and a goofy smile appearing.

"You're welcome. It was your first night drinking and that asshole Kouga gave you E, and Sango was MIA, and, well, you needed somebody."

"Well thank you. Bunches. Do you think I can see him? Souta?"

I cringed slightly. "Why don't you wash your face and brush your teeth before you see him?"

She slapped her hands onto her cheeks like she was in Home Alone. "Crap, I look like crap, don't I?"

I shook my head and, though I tried not to, I couldn't control the softness in my tone as I said, "No, you look beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened and she looked down at the comforter. A brief, awkward silence settled between us, and I shifted from foot to foot. Finally I said, "I bet your head is pounding, huh? Need some Advil and water?"

"Uh, yes! Yes, please."

I clapped my hands together and headed towards my door, but before I exited the room, Kagome said, "Uh, Inuyasha? Did… did anything else happen? That I should know about?"

I knew she was wondering if something happened between us. But I couldn't tell her the truth. It's not like we kissed. We just admitted we had feelings for each other. No biggie…

She didn't need to know that. I turned smoothly and put on my poker face. With a smirk I said, "Nope. Unless you want to hear more about your makeout session with Kouga."

Kagome groaned and shook her head quickly. "No, no, no more details about that."

I grinned. "Alright. My bathroom's through that door, extra toothbrushes are in the right hand drawer, towels in the closet."

She nodded. "Great, thanks."

I headed out of my room, my heart beating a bit faster than normal. Why did lying to her make me nervous? Lying is usually my specialty, but doing it then was so fucking difficult.

A groan falling from my lips again, I went to the main level to the kitchen, prepared a glass of ice water and grabbed the bottle of Advil that was almost empty. I headed back up to the third floor but paused as the bass from the theater vibrated the walls. I made a left and headed down the hall and into the theater, where I found Souta and Miroku playing the Xbox.

"BOOM! Gotcha!" Miroku screamed, standing up and doing a victory dance. He leaned down and said teasingly to Souta, "I win, you lose! I win, you lose!"

Souta put his controller down, folding his arms over his chest while grumbling, "How old are you, three?"

"Don't worry, Souta," I spoke, the two of them turning to me, "Miroku has no life. All he does is play video games nonstop. Lame, right?"

Souta laughed. "Yeah, so lame!"

"Hey!" Miroku exclaimed, holding his arms in the air, "I'm just trying to stay out of trouble. It's better playing a gangster in the game than trying to be one in real life, right?"

Souta grabbed Miroku's controller from his hand. "_I_ was the gangster. You were the drug dealer. That's probably why you won! Let me be the drug dealer this time!"

What the… Did that really just happen?

Miroku looked up at me with a Yikes! face, and I backed out of the room with a roll of my eyes. Was that a sign or something? Because I could only imagine Kagome's reaction to hearing her brother say, "Let me be the drug dealer," again. She'd flip her shit.

Fuck. I really couldn't fuck with Kagome.

I walked back into my room, where Kagome stood with my bed sheet wrapped around her, face clear of leftover makeup. I raised a brow while putting the Advil and water on my desk. "You cold or something?"

She laughed nervously. "Uh, no. Just kind of embarrassed. I can't believe I wore this last night."

My lips formed an O, trying my damnedest not to let my thoughts remember the sexy outfit she wore the night before. Her body was fucking divine. If she hadn't been rolling and wasted, I probably would've attempted to sneak in a dance, maybe a few kisses, then disappear into the night.

But I doubt walking way would ever be that easy.

"Uh," I said trying as smoothly as possible to pull myself out of my stupor, "I can find you something to wear."

She smirked. "Leftover outfits from your conquests?"

Damn I loved that she could joke about my sexual appetite.

"No, I make sure all of their things leave with them," I assured her. "My older brother and his wife live here. She's shorter, but about the same size as you. She's more modest than the girls I bring home."

"How many girls do you bring home?" She asked, then quickly added, "I mean, there's a drawer packed with toothbrushes. I can only guess who you bought them for."

I grinned. "Nice deductive reasoning. I bring enough to need a drawer full of them. I'll be right back."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. So much."

I paused at the door and looked back at her. She was standing there, looking a combination of embarrassed and ashamed and grateful. Something took over me, and before my mind could process what my feet were doing, I was standing in front of her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, stop beating yourself up," I said softly, looking down into her glassy, brown eyes. I pushed a wisp of hair behind her ear and smiled as her breath hitched at my touch. My heart was beating wildly. It had never done this before, and I knew it was all because I was really catching feelings for the anti-drug woman in front of me.

Fuck. My. Life.

I licked my lips and whispered, "Kagome… your breath smells much better, now."

Her mouth was slightly opened, but she quickly snapped it shut and took a step back, to both my displeasure and relief. She slapped my arm with a laugh. "Thanks for noticing, I guess, jerk."

I laughed too. "Hey, at least you smell minty fresh, and at least you're smiling."

She smirked, and stared at me with those damn pretty eyes, and I couldn't help but stare back, and we stood there like that for a good moment.

I had to get out of that room. I'd kiss her if I didn't leave.

"Alright then. I'll go get you something to wear." I exited the room, pissed at myself for feeling like she and I had switched roles in this scenario. _I _was supposed to be making her blush, not the other way around! Girls didn't make my heart fucking race. That was my job!

I grumbled as I stormed down the steps and headed towards Sesshomaru and Rin's room on the main floor in the east wing. As I walked down the long hallway and past the foyer, I saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, speaking with someone.

He turned his head and smiled at me.

I stopped in my tracks and scowled. Why the hell was this bastard smiling at me? He only smiled when something bad was going to happen.

A sinking feeling appeared in my stomach. Something foul was going on.

"Inuyasha, just who I wanted to see. You have a guest."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the doorway and my eyes widened and my heart stopped in the total opposite way that Kagome made it jump.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

It was Kikyou.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh! Kikyou pops up out of nowhere. I wonder what brings her around... :). I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7—and I got it out a week after Chapter 6. Progress! Ha. Stay reading, and Chapter 8 will be coming soon. Also, expect some good twists and turns, and some more POV chapters from other characters. Don't think I forgot about Miroku, guys.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please! And feel free to request some good fanfics I should read (shameless self-promotion will be accepted with open arms). So many stories are published daily, I'd love to hear some suggestions, especially ones in the spirit of the classic Inuyasha fics that we all know and love. Mmk, I'm asking for the most. Why don't you guys just REVIEW MY STORY please? Haha! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm really getting back into the swing of writing this! I forgot how much I wanted to do with this fic—so many plot twists I planned that you all have no clue about, my goodness! Haha. Stay with me, I'm updating this more frequently. I can't believe I'm publishing another chapter after just publishing one YESTERDAY! With my record, this is basically a miracle haha. Mmk, enough blabbering. On with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 8**

**C's of Escape**

* * *

Miroku's POV

"KABOOM! In your faceeee!" I exclaimed as I popped out of the theater chair in Inuyasha's home. I turned to Souta and did another one of my victory dances. "That's three games in a row, Souta. You just can't beat me, kid!"

He crossed his arms and shoved his fists under his armpits, pouting. "Whatever, you're lame. Just like Inuyasha said."

I laughed and sat back down. "Lame or not, a bet's a bet. You know what you have to do."

The young boy sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine. I'll do whatever you say _for one hour_, that's it. And nothing crazy or weird."

"Wonderful," I cleared my throat and brought my ankle to rest on my knee. "I'm craving a monster ice cream sundae for some reason. Go to the kitchen and make me one with chocolate syrup, M&Ms, sprinkles, gummy bears, some strawberry syrup for good measure, _and _a cherry on top."

Souta's mouth dropped and he swallowed the saliva forming inside. "B—but we haven't even had lunch."

I grinned mischievously. "Hey… you want one, too?"

He nodded his head quickly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Knock yourself out. Make one for yourself, and one for me."

He hurried towards the doorway. "Will do, Miroku."

"Ahem!" I said loudly, making him turn to stare at me with furrowed brows. "Miroku, you say?"

He rolled his eyes. "Will do, Master Miroku, the Greatest Video Gamer in All the Land."

I nodded my approval. "You're dismissed."

He smiled at me and ran out of the room, and I relaxed in my seat, staring at the IMAX style screen in front of me.

The smile on my own face began to fade as I was left alone in the dark.

Alone.

That was the worst place to be for me.

It was getting hard to pretend to be the man everyone thought I was—some kind of good guy when I was actually the total opposite.

_Good guy_. I scoffed at the thought of having this reputation in this underworld; of being the good guy of drugs, sex, and simple indecency. Having so many people fooled as to my true motives was scary, though, because when folks figured out who I really was?

I could only hope I lived to see tomorrow.

I wasn't even born into the drug game. My grandfather had sheltered my dad from it, not even bothering to tell him of our family's history. He simply relocated my dad when he was younger, and since then, our family assimilated into middle class suburbia. My parents were totally ignorant to how truly fucked up the surrounding world is outside of their precious bubble. Even before I joined the drug game, their obliviousness sickened me. They didn't understand the enticing danger the world had to offer, and thus couldn't warn me to stay away from it.

So I didn't.

It was during seventh grade, after my grandfather died, that I found his journals and learned of my family's history. Back then I hadn't even known of Inuyasha's notorious ties to the drug game. Hell, Inuyasha didn't even know back then. But as soon as I found out, I was ready to experience the life my grandfather described trying to escape in those ripped pages of his journal.

He wrote about overhearing conversations of importing illegal substances, and seeing ridiculous amounts of money hidden in random places around their massive home. He wrote about his father's close relationship with Inuyasha's great grandfather, and the disgusting, heartless acts he committed against anyone who stood in his way.

Most memorable was his account of my great grandfather's sexy mistress who slipped into his room late at night. She had tried sleeping with the teenage boy, but he refused, leading my great grandfather to call his son a pansy, disowning the only child he had.

I understood why my grandfather ran away after I read it, but one thing became clear to me. If I was him, there was no way I could be pulled away from the money, the women, or the power. I wanted it all. I wanted to be at the top.

But with no connections and just being a daydreaming 7th grader, I had to find a way to become apart of this life that would bring me everything I didn't have.

That's when I met Kouga. My dad was tutoring the Neanderthal, who was supposed to be a freshman in high school but had been held back. When my father was out of the room, I watched as he sneakily popped a pill and hid the bottle quickly.

"Hey," I said, revealing myself at the top of the stairway. I made my way to the living room and stood in front of the boy. "What'd you just swallow? That pill?"

He scowled. "It was a vitamin, what's it to you?"

"When did people have to start sneaking vitamins?" I smirked at his dumb face and folded my arms over my chest. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smartass. They're pills to help me focus. Adderall."

"Oh," I said, quickly losing interest, "Like for ADHD?"

"Yeah, except I don't got ADHD."

I was interested again. "Really? What's it do if you don't have it?"

"Keeps me going! That's what!" He grinned, looking over his shoulder, and whispered, "You want some? I know this guy. A real dealer."

I didn't want any… but I wanted to meet this guy. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"K. He'll probably be mad I'm bringing some rando… but what's the worst he can do? Meet me outside of school tomorrow during lunch and I'll take you to him, okay?"

My face lit up and I nodded swiftly. "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow."

My dad emerged from the kitchen with snacks. "Here you are, Kouga. Miroku, are you hungry too, son?"

"Nope, I'll leave you two alone." I looked over Kouga's shoulder at one of the math problems and said, "That's all wrong. You may want to learn what a fraction is, goof."

Kouga growled as my father reprimanded me, but I was already upstairs, excited about meeting a real life drug dealer. This was only the beginning, I could feel it deep in my body.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Kouga as we walked downtown in a seedy area. I had never been to this part of town—all I knew was my home, school, and the surrounding areas. The dereliction and large number of homeless people, shaking empty cups as they sang or begged, was shocking.

But it was something I knew I could get used to seeing.

Shaking my head to clear the surprise that was briefly all over my face, I turned to Kouga and asked again, "You heard me. Where are we going?"

"Shut your ass up and just follow. Jeez."

We walked in silence until we stood in front of a local diner. I scowled. "You trying to take me out on a date?"

He was about to shove me until quiet laughter interrupted his action. We both turned and faced a tall, menacing figure. I couldn't control the fear that coursed through my body, and it was written all over Kouga's face, though the man seemed to know him.

"B—boss, hey. I didn't see ya there," Kouga stammered.

"Except you knew I would be here. How interesting." He said, eyes shifting from Kouga to me. "Who is this?"

"Miroku. He wants to buy some—"

"Why so loud, Kouga?" The man interrupted through gritted teeth, eyes never leaving mine. I didn't break his gaze, however. I knew this was some kind of test, and I knew I had to pass it. This guy was intriguing. I wanted to know him.

He finally broke eye contact and turned to Kouga, who immediately looked down at his feet. "Uh, sorry. He's interested in… what I get."

"You do understand that this is my lunch time, don't you? I told you only to meet me if there was an emergency. An emergency does not include providing some child with Adderall."

"Yes sir."

"And if you ever bring someone unannounced to meet me, I will have to… fuck you up, to be frank. Do you understand, Kouga?"

Kouga's hands had started shaking, and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or from the Adderall wearing off.

"Since you're here, I suppose we can have lunch," the man said.

He opened the door and Kouga began to walk through it, but the man stopped him by smoothly sliding his foot in front of the entrance. "I wasn't talking to you. You run along back to school. I'd like to have a moment to speak with Miroku."

Kouga glared at me before nodding his head. "Sure Boss. Sorry. I—it'll never happen again."

The Boss simply nodded, and Kouga shuffled down the street towards the school. I stood watching after him for a moment but the man's voice regained my attention, "Are you coming?"

I walked inside and took a seat in a booth. The man followed my lead with an amused smile.

"Is something funny?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You're quite entertaining, Miroku."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're far wiser than your young age implies. I'm doubly entertained and impressed, I should say."

"Well thank you… Boss, is it?"

"Boss it is."

"Why do they call you that?"

A waitress placed a burger, fries, and chocolate milkshake in front of me as the Boss answered, "Because people always listen to what I say." He winked at the waitress as she walked back into the kitchen.

I tilted my head and discreetly leaned away from the table. "A slightly older stranger buys me a meal. This reminds me of a story on the 7 o'clock news."

"Don't worry, this is nothing like that. I have a proposition, as a matter of fact. Would you be interested in gaining some work experience? This job opportunity is far more interesting than some paper route, I can guarantee."

I shoved some fries into my mouth and nodded. "I'm listening."

He explained to me what my role as a decoy would be. Explained that I'd basically sniff out undercover cops or convince addicts to keep buying what they needed. I'd be able to set up scenarios and become whoever I wanted, and I loved the idea of transforming my boring self into characters I invented.

"Are you in?" He asked. He hadn't gotten any food. Just watched as I ate.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "What if I say no? You've told me some pretty incriminating facts about yourself."

He smirked and placed five twenty dollar bills on the table. "Exactly…"

I leaned back into my chair, suddenly nervous. "H—how am I supposed to get away from home to do this stuff?"

"You won't need to leave home. Just school. And you're a clever kid. I'm sure you can come up with some interesting tales to spin to get out of many difficult situations." He stood from his chair and wiped the front of his starched, black, button down. "Take that hundred and pay for the meal… hold onto the rest for yourself. I'll summon you when need be."

And with that he was gone.

I licked my lips and stared at the quarter of a burger I had left. Did I make a mistake? Was this what I really wanted to do?

I rolled my eyes. There was no point reflecting on should've, could've, would've. I wanted to step into this life, and now I was in. There was no turning back. The Boss had made that quite apparent.

_The Boss. _I knew a guy everyone called The Boss.

Life was awesome.

And it remained awesome as I became a more experienced decoy over the course of a year. I had lots of money, girls, and the power I wanted—but that all changed the day Inuyasha, my best friend since elementary school, returned from summer break.

We were at my house, playing video games, when he paused it and sighed. "Bro… I have some crazy shit to tell you."

"Is it about that chick you met on your family vacay this summer? She finally let you fuck, huh? Ahhh, she must've been the hardest girl you bagged!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, we had sex, but that's not what I'm talking about… Listen, you know how I thought my dad had just inherited all of his money from the oil industry?"

My face paled as I realized what Inuyasha was about to say. I never told him of my double life as a decoy with the hope of one day becoming The Boss's partner. I turned to Inuyasha. "He didn't inherit it that way?"

"No… I mean, he has a lot of power over the oil industry, too, but that's because he's a fucking drug lord, dude. Like, he runs this entire city."

I raised a brow. "Your dad runs this entire city? Are you sure about that?"

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "He has control of practically every political figure in town, and lots of others, too, and he has a crazy number of people working for him. I can't believe they hid this from me my entire life."

I pursed my lips. Huh. It was news to me that The Boss wasn't as omniscient as he liked to have us believe. It sounded like the Takahashi's were really the ones in charge. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"I mean, bro, it's a family business, and now I'm in it. I'm old enough to deal now, and… fuck, I'm a drug dealer. I've been doing it all summer. I already have contacts at school—kids who I never thought were addicted to shit are addicts. And I'm their dealer."

I grinned. "That's… I don't know, that's kind of awesome."

"Awesome? Are you nuts?"

"That's a lot of fucking power," I whispered. "Your legacy has you made."

He looked at me sideways and said, "Then I guess what I have to say next you might enjoy."

And he proceeded to tell me everything I already knew about my great grandfather and his own, their relationship, the empire Takahashi built, and the role of right hand man Houshi served.

Just like all Houshis, Always the sidekick.

My nostrils flared to my surprise. Was I jealous?

I bit my lip hard and took a deep breath. There was no time for jealousy. What I needed to focus on was the fact that my best friend, a Takahashi, was officially my biggest competition in the drug game. If The Boss wasn't in control of the city, then I'd do anything to ensure he was.

That's why I went straight to him and explained that my best friend just informed me of the reality of his position in the city.

"So you're not at the top of the food chain." I said bluntly as I sat in his office at his penthouse apartment. It was my lunch break. Folks had grown accustomed to me venturing away during this hour to get my beloved sushi. I wasn't really that pretentious, but if people thought so in order for me to handle business, then I was willing to have that label. Besides, most girls saw my passion for raw fish enthralling for whatever reason.

The Boss leaned in his chair and stared out of his expansive windows that loomed over the city, almost menacingly. "It's true. I didn't want you to know because I assumed it'd be unnecessary to tell, seeing as I expected to be the number one distributor in this city by now, but those fucking Takahashi's run a strong ship. And now the youngest is coming into his own." He turned to me and smiled. "I didn't know, however, that you two were such close friends."

"He's my best. Kind of ironic."

He laughed to himself. "I knew your great grandfathers were close, Houshi quite the accomplished lackey, but I had no clue you'd be following in his footsteps, becoming the lackey to another Takahashi. How… redundant, don't you agree?"

I knew he was trying to mind-fuck me. I knew it… but his words were still getting to me. I wasn't anyone's lackey or sidekick. "What do you want, Boss?" I asked through tightened lips.

He laughed again. "It's quite simple. Tell him you want in on the drug game; tell him you'll be his right hand man and help however you can… Then bring all of his clients to me, and I'll be sure to present offers they can't refuse."

"Ugh," I said, rubbing my temples, "Boss… he's been my best friend since we were kids. I can't betray him."

He leaned forward, that Joker grin plastered to his face, his eyes scarier than I had ever seen. "You see, that's where you're wrong, Miroku. You _can_ betray him, and you _will_, because what you can't do… is escape this life. You're in too deep. You know too much. And if you want out, well… I can guarantee you and your family won't be safe."

I sat staring at the man, a bit horrified. He and I had grown close, believe it or not. While Inuyasha was away, he had become something of a friend to me. We did everything together, legal and illegal.

But now, the guy before me was a stranger.

Ruthless. Heartless. Like a drug lord is supposed to be.

I wasn't sure if this was the life I wanted for myself anymore.

I hid any unsuredness however and nodded. "I'll be sure you're kept up to date with everything you need to know," I said emotionlessly as I stood from my chair. "I have some errands to run."

Boss, grin still in place, spoke up, "We'll meet here tomorrow so I can explain in greater detail your new duties." I nodded curtly and attempted to leave again but he stopped me with his words, "Don't be upset, Houshi. Sacrifices must be made in order to maintain a particular lifestyle, wouldn't you agree?"

I turned to face him and smiled briefly. "You're right. And this is the lifestyle I've chosen. I will see you tomorrow."

Two years later, here I was, in the theater of my best friend and enemy—and he didn't even know danger was in his house, giving him girl advice, flirting with his mother, acting like his only confidante.

I rested my head in my hands. Feelings of immense guilt and anger and envy filled my body as they often did when I was left alone with my thoughts. This was the worst betrayal. Inuyasha considered me to be more than a mere friend, but a brother. I was family to him.

If only I could say the same back. I wasn't his family. I was a joke.

And yet, playing this character, this lackey, made me feel better about being his sidekick, always second best to him in the eyes of others. Knowing deep down that it was a lie, and that I was actually betraying the man everyone thought I worshipped…

Though ashamed to admit it, it's a fucking glorious feeling.

I felt a slow smile form on my lips, and the memory of The Boss's Joker grin flashed across my mind. Quickly I wiped the smile from my face and put my head back in my hands.

I couldn't do anything about it. I had to internalize all of my overwhelming emotions because if I quit the drug game, then not only was my life at risk, but my parents too, and even though their naïveté bothered me to no end, it also drove me to protect them by any means necessary.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen.

It was Sango.

I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I couldn't risk her life, too. She already had it rough enough. Practically a single parent raising her younger brother alone, and with a shady background that she wouldn't talk to anyone about? Her secrets had to be as dark as mine, and adding the burden of my problems to hers wasn't fair.

I loved her—there's no other emotion that could describe my feelings for her—and I'd do anything to make sure she wasn't hurt because of me.

And if that meant leading her on, keeping her at a safe distance? Then so be it.

"M—master Miroku! Can ya lend a hand?"

Souta was balancing two large bowls filled with ice cream in his scrawny arms. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed one with a laugh. "Whoa, this looks amazing."

"Yeah! I'm excited!"

We took our seats again, and I changed the settings on the screen so that cartoons were playing. "Alright, it's almost been an hour. No more Master Miroku, kid. The bet is complete."

"It's only been 10 minutes!" Souta said with a laugh, licking his sticky fingers.

"And by the time we finish these sundaes, it'll be dinnertime."

He laughed and nodded. I grinned at the boy as he shoveled his ice cream down his throat. "You know," I said. Souta tilted his ear towards me, eyes never leaving the screen, "you're a good kid. Stay out of trouble, okay? Even when it calls your name. Stay away from it."

"Sure thing, After School Special."

I lightly shoved his shoulder. "What do you know about after school specials? You're too young to know about that."

"Yeah, well, I hear it on TV all the time."

I grinned and turned my attention to the cartoons. This was what I needed. Ice cream. Simple conversation. And cartoons.

The perfect escape.

* * *

**A/N: More intensity. More background story. More plot. Hope you loved getting a better look at Miroku! Chapter 9 is currently in the works, and I can't wait to show you guys what's cooking up in this mind of mine. Be sure to REVIEW guys! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **These updates are just coming back to back, huh? Here's Chapter 9!

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 9**

**Making Amends**

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"Kikyou, what're you doing here?"

My heart was slowly picking up its pace, but I was still frozen in my tracks, feeling as if I was tripping on acid, seeing a hallucination of a frightening ghost from my past. She was the last person I wanted to see. A frown etched itself onto my face as I attempted to push the thoughts of our history to the furthest corner of my mind, but with her standing in front of me, I couldn't.

Memories spun around of the times we had together—they were either really, really good or really, really bad. We had a tumultuous and dramatic relationship, like most young kids in love, but it was way more complicated than puppy love, filled with mistakes I wish I could forget forever.

"I just moved here yesterday from the states. I…" She bit her lip, still standing in the doorway with Sesshomaru. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, only slighting shifting his never-changing facial expression. "Brother, don't be so rude. Invite your guest inside."

"Inuyasha?"

My heart stopped at the sound of Kagome's voice. She was standing behind me in the sexy outfit from last night, albeit wrinkled, which actually made it sexier. Ugh, she had the absolute _worst _timing.

Sesshomaru chuckled as Kikyou crossed her arms over her chest, smirk in place. "I see," she began, "your latest whore has made her presence. Does she not know your game?"

Kagome took a step back, mouth wide. I took a step towards her but then looked back at Kikyou. Who should I talk to first? I turned back to Kagome. "Can you wait upstairs, please? I have to take care of this really quickly. Miroku and Souta are in the theater. I—I'll be right back."

Before she could respond I hurried to Kikyou, guiding her onto the front porch. I slammed the front door behind us.

"Kikyou, why are you at my house? W—why didn't you call?"

She leaned against the door, staring down at her feet. "I wanted to surprise you. I assumed you might be happy to see me after all of these years."

I sighed, putting my head to my forehead. "But we haven't talked since we ended things. You should've called."

She scoffed, her eyes hardening as she glared at me. "If by ending things, Inuyasha, you mean making me fall in love with you then brutally dumping me after getting me hooked on Vicodin, then yes, you ended things."

I looked down at my shoes, that sinking feeling returning. Guilt instantly consumed me at the thought of the way I manipulated her, made her fall in love all for a profit. I fucked up, however, and fell in love with her, too. We popped pills together, partied hard, and had the most passionate and intense sex in my entire life.

But it was at the cost of her sobriety, and she spiraled down into addiction quickly. I dumped her, said I didn't want to see her, then never saw her again. It was all to help her, the brutal way I completely cut her off. I figured it'd help her get clean.

And now here she was.

"Look, about what happened—"

"No, don't apologize. I've forgiven you already. Six months in rehab really turned my life around." She smiled brightly, and I returned a faint one. "I've been sober for a year and a half now."

"Congratulations, Kikyou. That's great."

"Yeah…" She took a step closer to me. "Listen, I just really wanted to see you again. As soon as I knew I was moving into town, you were the only thing I could think about. I haven't really stopped thinking about you since we were together, to be honest. I mean, what we had was real. We were really in love despite all the drugs and alcohol… weren't we?"

I couldn't lie. She deserved that much from me. "Yeah, we were."

She let out a relieved laugh. "Yeah, we were! And, I don't know, I think you should consider us reconnecting… maybe giving it another try now that we're older, and I'm sober."

Holy shit.

"What?" I asked.

"I know, we're just now seeing each other for the first time after three years, but I've missed you so much, and we've lost so much time already. I can't imagine losing anymore. I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm asking that we get close again, get to know each other, and keep in mind the possibility of reigniting our burned out flame."

I laughed at her play on words, but knew it was a horrible idea. "Kikyou… I'm still dealing drugs. Aren't you supposed to stay far away from that shit?"

She rolled her eyes. "Is that really the reason, or is it because you want to keep playing your games with these sluts, like the one you've got inside. She's a lot more comfortable than your typical whores."

"Stop," I snarled. "Kagome's not a slut or whore, so stop calling her that."

Kikyou slightly smiled. "Wait… is she your girlfriend?"

"No, no. She's a friend… of Miroku. Uh, she was sick last night. They crashed at my place."

"Oh, a _friend_, I—"

"Shut up, Kikyou. Not like that."

She held her hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I understand. Just a friend… So if she's just a friend, what's stopping you from taking a risk and seeing if we can make something work?"

I considered the situation. It was truly convenient, when I really thought about it. What with the difficulty I was having staying away from Kagome, focusing all my attention on Kikyou, someone who people could actually see me getting serious with because of our history, would be the perfect distraction. Besides, after the hell I put her through, I might as well take a chance getting to know her again.

I mean, we were extremely close at one point.

And she still was beautiful—more beautiful now that she was older, womanly curves and all.

I licked my lips and nodded. "Okay. We can get to know each other again."

"Great. Sesshomaru already invited me over for dinner. I'll see you tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Great," she leaned up and softly kissed my cheek. "Make sure that girl gets home safely… soon." And with that, she turned and walked down the steps of our home, and towards the extensive driveway at the side of the house.

I went back inside and released the longest breath I had experienced.

"Holy fuck," I whispered to myself.

"What an interesting life you lead, Brother," Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair in the foyer, casually reading a newspaper.

I looked up at him and scowled. "Shut up, you dick."

"You have a woman you actually have feelings for upstairs, and yet the one you got addicted to Vicodin is the one coming to dinner tonight. Father will not be pleased seeing Kikyou again."

I groaned and slid down the door so I was sitting on the ground. "Oh motherfuck you, Sesshomaru. Why'd you invite her, then? Is this entertaining to you?"

"It will be tonight when Father realizes that the girl sitting at his table is the reason why his youngest son only deals mediocre product." Sesshomaru smirked. "And to think just yesterday he told me how impressed he was with your sells."

My face lit up much to my chagrin. I hated the excitement I felt at the idea of my father's approval. I cleared my throat and shrugged, "Oh, he said that?"

"Yes, he did," Sesshomaru folded the newspaper crisply and placed it on the wooden mail table beside him. "So impressed, as a matter of fact, he talked about making us partners once he retired from his throne. And I can't have that. I refuse to let my fuck up of a brother ruin the empire our great grandfather, father, and I have built. Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "So you invited Kikyou here to remind Dad that I'm a fuck up, hmm?" I shook my head and stood, towering in front of Sesshomaru's seated form. "I suppose you paid for her flight from the U.S. too, right?"

He stood as well, now looking down at me with those cold eyes of his. "That part I didn't do. It was a pure coincidence she showed up. And, the opportunist I am, I took advantage of her presence to ensure our father remembers why I deserve to inherit the legacy I've worked tirelessly to maintain. Now stand down, Brother, and I shall see you at dinner."

I didn't move, my nostrils flared and my eyes never leaving his. I didn't even give a fuck about the family business! I didn't even want to be partners with Sesshomaru. But just knowing how badly he didn't want me by his side…

The competitive spirit in me had my blood pumping.

I smirked now at him and stepped to the side, letting him pass. He shot a look at me over his shoulder before disappearing back towards his room. He really fucked up. Now I had a goal: I'd make my father so proud that he'd have no choice but to let me take over the family business, whether it be as Sesshomaru's partner or his boss.

Now there was absolutely no way any thoughts of something happening with Kagome could linger. My mind was made up.

I wanted control of the drug game.

* * *

"Hey, sorry." I grumbled as I entered my room again. Kagome was sitting on the edge of my bed, still looking beautiful, but I couldn't think of that. Not anymore. I tossed a dress at her. "Here're some clothes. Uh, Miroku will take you and Souta home. I've got some errands to run."

I took my shirt off and rummaged through my drawers. I heard Kagome shift. "Uh, okay. What do you have to do?"

"Stuff." I said curtly.

"Oh, okay… I—is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need you to go. You feel better now."

"Wow," she said. "I've never seen such a crazy mood swing. I'll be out of your way ASAP." I heard her walk into the bathroom and I forced a feeling of relief. Yes, let her get mad. Let her have even more of a reason to stay away from me, so I could be sure to stay away from her.

Because the person I was about to become? Was about to be her worst nightmare.

Quickly, I grabbed the duffle under my bag and looked at the variety of product I had to sell. Baby shit, like Adderall, different types of weed, E, and cocaine, which I only sold typically by the gram for a single night of partying, or an occasional eightball.

I usually brought my right hand man, Miroku, with me on these deals, but this time I needed to do it on my own, so I could one, avoid the goofiness that Miroku brought wherever he went, and two, to prove to myself that I could do this shit on my own. I needed to get more serious about this, and be prepared to stand by myself. I went to my closet and slipped into a button down shirt, then put on some slacks. Finding my best pair of loafers, I put those on as well just as Kagome walked out of the bathroom.

I couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked in Rin's maxi dress that fell to her shins, hugging her body tightly.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

Fuck. Shit.

I got control of my body and turned away from her. I heard her grab the trash bag of her vomit, and said, not bothering to look at her, "Don't worry about that. My maid will clean my room. See your way out, please."

"Wow," she said with a humorless laugh. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. From the way you're acting, I'm guessing you're planning to pull another disappearing act."

I didn't turn away and I heard her footsteps going towards my door but they stopped. Damn, would she just fucking leave?

"You know, Inuyasha. You honestly don't have to worry about me anymore. I don't know what happened between before you saw that girl and after, but whatever it is, it must've really changed your outlook on our friendship… and I deserve way better than some guy choosing when he wants to be nice to me."

And she was gone. And she was right. She deserved way better.

Shaking her out of my mind, I grabbed my Ray Bans and slid them up the bridge of my nose before grabbing my bag and exiting my room, locking the door behind me.

As I made my way down the stairs, Miroku came out of the theater. "Yo, Yash, where are you going?"

"I have some business to take care of," I answered.

"What business? You didn't tell me anything."

I shrugged. "It's nothing big. I can do this one on my own. And anyway I need you to take Kagome and her brother home."

Miroku laughed through his nose. "Oh, so now I'm your chauffeur?"

I smirked. "Just for today. Feel free to drive the Rover, if you want."

He grumbled something but I didn't bother waiting around to hear what. I quickly exited the house through our four-car garage, making sure Sesshomaru didn't see me, before hopping into the black Escalade with the tinted windows. I pulled my extra phone from my duffle and went through my contacts. Since becoming obsessed with Kagome, I had simply done my job without going above and beyond, but now, I was about to prove my potential. I had two week's worth of drugs that I was going to sell in one afternoon.

How? The mighty power of manipulation.

I hit up all of the high school and college kids I dealt to, and increased my price by 20%, making them pay for the same drugs they would've bought later on, convincing them they were getting some kind of deal by buying more now.

They'd still want more later. This never could work with the older clients, which is why this was my perfect opportunity to show my father I was done persuading the kids. I could move up the ladder and join the ranks of Sesshomaru.

It was almost 6:30pm, and I needed to get home by 7:00 for dinner. My dad was a stickler for punctuality, and I refused to fuck up the good streak I intended to have with him by being one minute late to dinner.

But I had to meet with the richest client I had first, Bankotsu Nija, who paid a very high price to keep his little drug addiction a secret from his family, the notorious Band of Seven, a group of brothers who became millionaires by starting their own business when they were younger. I wasn't quite sure how they managed, but they turned their lemonade stand into a corporation, and were still only in the early stages of their success.

The youngest, surprisingly, Bankotsu, had taken on the father figure role amongst his brothers, and didn't want them having a clue he loved the white powder. He claimed it allowed him to alleviate his stress more than smoking any plant could.

I slowed to a stop sign downtown and Bankotsu immediately hopped into the car. I cruised down the street.

"What's up, Inuyasha? Looking sharp."

"Thanks man. How you been? How're your brothers?"

"They're good. They're good. Sesshomaru? Your pops? Takahashi clan alright?"

"Yep, never been happier," I said, smiling briefly at him before returning my gaze to the road. "So I actually had a reason to call aside from checking up on ya."

"That right?" Bankotsu asked with a laugh.

"I have the usual for you, but I have a proposition."

"Oh gosh. Alright, pitch your idea."

I chuckled. "Well you buy your weekly two grams of coke from me for your modest social life, but I'm aware that recently a major soft drink brand bought your lemonade, am I correct?"

"You are… What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything. Right now you're barely a millionaire, splitting a mil evenly with your brothers, and take it from somebody who's fucking loaded, the type of lifestyle you're leading now isn't shit compared to what you'll soon be experiencing. The kind of people you'll be meeting once you're a billionaire don't fuck with this coke you're doing now, you understand? And if you want to impress them, network with them, and continue to increase _your_ profit, you'll have to make a good impression on them by proving you buy good shit. They'll want to party with you. They'll want to _be _you, but you have to give them a reason to first."

Bankotsu laughed. "Is that right, Inuyasha?"

"Hey, I say this to you not only as your dealer, but as your friend. And you've seen the parties I go to. You didn't know what the fuck to do with yourself. Did you do any networking when I brought you to that club?"

He sighed. "No… no I didn't."

"Exactly."

"Wait a second," he said, "you barely even party anymore."

"That right? Tomorrow night Pierre Allemand, heir to the Allemand Almond fortune, will be in Tokyo at The Room—"

"Shit, I've never been there before."

"I'll take you. But you'll need the best of the best shit. Hot girls are gonna wanna do lines with you, but not just random hot girls. Fucking supermodels, actresses, heiresses, only the hottest of the hot get into The Room, and you'll meet them… and you'll need to make an impression. It'll be like a fucking cotillion. This is your introduction into the society that matters."

Bankotsu rubbed his hands together. "Okay, okay. How much we talking? Grams and price."

"You're a chill kind of guy, so you'll probably only be going out three nights a week, am I right?" He shortly nodded and I continued, "With these coke heads you'll be dealing with, I recommend an eightball for those party nights. That's 3.5 a night, where you'll do the small amount that you do, and seemingly be sharing the wealth with the elite group of celebrities and socialites you'll soon be surrounded by."

"And how much will that run me for?"

"Usually I charge $100 for a gram, but because this is higher grade, I'm adding an additional $20, so per eightball, it ironically will cost $420. So that'll be a total of—"

"More than $1200. Holy shit. That's a huge change from the $200 I drop a week."

"Is it too much for you?"

"It is. I could never explain that away to my brothers why I'm spending that much a week without it becoming fucking obvious. Renkotsu is just waiting for me to fuck up so he can step in."

I tried to hide my smirk. Of course the price was ridiculous. By suggesting something absolutely ludicrous, I could now get a more reasonable price out of him.

"Well, shit, why don't we bring it down to an even grand? You're my boy, we'll be going out together. That sound like a deal?"

He bit his lip and shot me a nervous glance. "I don't know what my brothers would think if they knew what I was doing."

"What you're doing, in retrospect, is for them. Remember, your new friends are the ones who'll be doing the majority of the drugs, not you, correct? It's all about giving them what they want so they can help you out financially in return."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right." I parked my car outside the empty parking lot I always dropped him off in after these deals. He pulled ten crisp 100-dollar bills from his wallet and passed them to me. "That's all the money I carry with me, so you better keep your phone on in case I have trouble getting to the bank."

I laughed, putting the money into my zipper moneybag with a filing system for my different buyers. I pulled out the signature black bags and opened one. "Wanna try it first? I know you already handed over the money."

He laughed. "You know I trust you. I'll see you tomorrow at Pierre's."

"Hey," I said before he opened the door, "you're slick. You say the right thing, Renkotsu will never know. It's for him. Remember that."

He offered a faint smile then exited without a word. Once he was in his car, I let the wide grin I was holding back practically split my face. What a fucking success. I had sold everything but a nugget of California kush.

I checked my watch and cursed. I didn't have time to celebrate. I had fifteen minutes to get home.

I sped to the mansion, ignoring the red lights if I could do so without accident. The street cameras flashed and took pictures of my license plate but that didn't fucking matter. I was Inuyasha Takahashi.

When I was back home, I realized Kikyou hadn't made it yet. Perfect. I'd have time to talk to Father about my day.

Duffle over my shoulder, I knocked on his study door.

"Come in," his deep bass voice sounded from the opposite side.

I swallowed nervously but pushed any anxiety out of my head. He needed to know I was strong enough to one day be him, and I refused to show any weakness.

Confidently I sauntered into the room, immediately catching his attention. He pulled his glasses off and sat up straighter.

"Have a seat," he spoke, and I obliged. "What do you want? Dinner is soon."

"Before we eat, I want to speak with you about my day."

He raised a brow, the corner of his upper lip slightly twitching as a scowl began to form. I continued before he got aggravated. "I sold two weeks worth of product this afternoon."

"You did what?"

I smiled, which made his scowl appear full on. "I know what you're thinking. Why would I expedite my clients spending two weeks worth of drugs when, if they want more, they can't buy anything from us because we order a particular amount per week, correct?"

"Continue," he said shortly.

"Next week when they're looking for more product, which more than likely will be the same amount I sold today, then we'll sell the last two week's worth of their product, you see? I've set them up on a new schedule on _my_ time, not by their request. Depending on whether or not they ask for the larger amount next week, we can now order more and make a bigger profit."

"Why would we be making a bigger profit?"

"Because I upped the price, of course."

He wasn't satisfied. "And you made this big decision without my okay? What were you—"

"I was taking the initiative to make decisions. You won't be here to tell me yes or no once you retire, Father, and this just proves my dedication and sound judgment when it comes to the Takahashi's business affairs. I guarantee you, I'll be bringing in a more substantial amount of money by the end of the month, perhaps matching Sesshomaru's sells, and he's wielding the real stuff."

I couldn't believe it. My father smirked at me. "Did you sell it all?"

"Everything but a nugget of kush."

"You intend to buy it from yourself."

"I intend to take it to a potential client," I pulled out a folder from my duffle and slid it to my father, "and see what his thoughts are on this."

"Hmm, interesting. Renkotsu Nija?"

"Yes. He's practically second in command after Bankotsu. The two want to be examples to their brothers, so neither would think to tell their them of their drug use. With the stress of starting their business at such a young age, they'll use. And with the added stress of having to keep secrets from each other, they'll use even more. If we set this up right… then we potentially can get all seven brothers as clients, and when they inevitably discover that they're all doing drugs, either it'll bring them together, and they'll buy as one, or they'll quit altogether… I'm willing to take that risk if you are."

"This is a business of risks, and you seem to have thoroughly considered the possible consequences."

"It's been on my mind for a while, but today, I was finally motivated to step up."

"I'm very shocked, I must admit. Show this kind of ambition more often."

"Yes, sir." I stood. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Yes. I, uh, I look forward to seeing Kikyou again. She was a lovely girl. Glad she kicked that nasty habit." He put his glasses back on his nose and I turned to leave, surprised that he was so welcoming of Kikyou. Before exiting the room, I looked back to see a small smile sitting on his face.

Wow. The old man was proud.

And this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9. Inuyasha's officially in it to win it, Kagome is the furthest thing on his mind, and Kikyou has officially stepped back into Inuyasha's life. So many changes! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9. Make sure you REVIEW, give me some feedback! Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for the love! I appreciate every review I receive. It's great to know people are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. And with that said, here is Chapter 10! So much progress, I know.

* * *

**The Drug Game**

**Chapter 10**

**Houdini**

* * *

Kagome's POV

I've never been in love.

In movies I've seen it, where boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy wins girl back, and it seemed perfect. But I'm not delusional. Never for a second have I believed that those fables on film were reality.

Because love in real life is pain.

Which is why I felt so stupid falling so quickly for a boy who didn't even want to win me back… not that he technically even lost me in the first place.

It had been two months since Kikyou waltzed back into Inuyasha's life and he totally started ignoring me. Everything had happened so abruptly between the two of them. One second I could've sworn he was super into me, and then after seeing Kikyou, suddenly I was worthless.

What had happened to make him turn so cold?

Cold may not even be the right word to describe who Inuyasha had become. He was unrecognizable now. Those soft eyes that had often looked at me—and only me—disappeared and what remained was a heartless zombie stuck to Kikyou's equally heartless form.

It's crazy the impact the soulless woman had on the entire school. Girls who once flung themselves at Inuyasha didn't dare cross Kikyou. All she had to do was give them a glare, and suddenly mean girls like Eri and her clique were bowing down at Kikyou's feet, praising her instead of Inuyasha now.

And I had to use everything in me not to give a shit.

Love. Was it possible that I had fallen in love with Inuyasha in one day? Because what I felt now felt like nothing I had experienced before.

It had to be heartbreak.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

I snapped my head up from the notebook I was writing in. I hadn't even realized I was journaling my conflicted thoughts. Since Inuyasha stopped talking to me, writing my emotions down in a diary had become my sanity—it was the only way I could hide the immense pain I was feeling at being rejected, or not rejected since technically we hadn't started anything, thus there was nothing to reject…

Fuck technicalities.

He and I had something, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

And he refused to acknowledge it.

So why was I spending so much time fucked up about it?

"Ms. Higurashi, are you ignoring me?"

I shook my head and closed my notebook. "S—sorry, no, Mr. Ito. Um… what's the question again?"

People in the class giggled and Kikyou, sitting at the front of the class, smoothly lifted a perfectly manicured hand straight into the air, her body ridiculously still.

"Yes, Ms. Shinidamachu?"

"The tangent of 60 degrees is the square root of 3." Kikyou answered in her soft, monotonous tone. Ugh.

"Very good! Ms. Higurashi, perhaps if you paid attention, you could've gotten the answer when I first asked," Mr. Ito said, writing a note on his clipboard just as the bell rang. Everyone gathered their books and filed out of the trig classroom, but just as I was about to leave, Mr. Ito spoke, "Kagome, would you come here for a moment, please?"

I tried not to roll my eyes as I stopped in my tracks. I was so close. I did an about face and approached his desk. "Sorry I wasn't completely here today, Mr. Ito. It won't happen again."

He sat on the corner of his desk and folded his arms over his chest. He was handsome, had to be in his late 30s or early 40s. He looked potentially strong. A lot of girls whispered about his good looks but I thought it was gross. He could be a father. "Kagome," he interrupted my train of thought, "this isn't the first time you haven't 'been here'."

"Excuse me?"

"I looked at your transcript from your previous school. Your grades are quite impeccable, and continued that way for the first couple of weeks you were here. But in the last month or so, they've declined and I'm worried…" He sighed. "Do you need to talk to someone? You're a junior, and now isn't the time to be getting distracted. You should be focused on figuring out what college you're going to, and what you want to major in, though that'll change at least twice when you actually get to university… you do plan on going to college, right, Ms. Higurashi?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, of course."

"And major in what?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then shut it. I absolutely had no idea. He smiled. "Well, look at that! Instead of daydreaming, you should be focused on figuring out what subject appeals to you the most. Why don't we meet back here next week, Monday after school? And I want you to bring me a list of potential majors and why you're considering them."

I bit my lip. This could be exactly what I needed. Though journaling every single crappy feeling I went through regarding Inuyasha was helpful, it wasn't exactly productive since it was all I could ever think about. Maybe putting my energy into figuring out what I was truly passionate about would better serve me. Hell Inuyasha was graduating! And I still would be here—was I supposed to pine after him and let my life revolve around a guy who wanted nothing to do with me?

Fingers snapped in front of my face. I blinked and remembered I was in the middle of a conversation. This was becoming a horrible habit.

"Sorry, sorry. You know, that'd actually be perfect. It's exactly what I need. Next week I'll have a list ready for you."

The bell rang for the next class to start and he walked me to the door of his empty classroom. He had a free period next. "Great. I look forward to sitting down with you, Ms. Higurashi." He smiled and patted my shoulder. "You're a great student. I see your potential and want you to be the best you possible."

I returned his smile. "Thanks Mr. Ito. I needed this wake up call."

He patted my shoulder one more time before turning back into his classroom. I exhaled, the smile widening on my face. It was time to focus on myself and fuck Inuyasha! But not that way. Fuck him as in forget him… though fucking him wouldn't be…

I turned on my heel, thoughts of fucking Inuyasha now vivid images in my head, to see Inuyasha staring at me from down the hall. I froze, my cheeks instantly blazing with embarrassment. After avoiding me for months, he would make an appearance as soon as I was fantasizing about him touching me in place I had—

I needed to stop.

His eyes briefly fluttered to the retreating form of my trig teacher before landing on me again.

Then he scowled.

And shook his head.

And continued walking down the opposite hall.

I felt my chest constrict and for a stupid moment I thought I couldn't breathe. Why was this asshole having such a huge effect on me?

Without another thought, I turned on my heel and power walked towards the school's exit. Gym was my next class, and seeing him and Kikyou flirting stoically yet intimately was the last thing I needed right now. I broke out into a jog down the school's steps, hopped into my car, and drove off the campus. I turned to a random station and blasted the music, not caring what I listened to. All I needed was the volume to drown out my overwhelming thoughts.

I stopped my car in front of a diner and decided that binge eating may be the temporary answer. What can I say? I'm a stress eater, and a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake seemed like the perfect solution to my boy problem.

I entered the restaurant and took a discreet seat in the booth. The waitress immediately came over and took my order just as the bell above the entrance chimed. I didn't bother looking over. After placing my order, I pulled my journal out and began writing again.

_He's everywhere. If he's not rubbing his relationship with Kikyou in everyone's face, then he's running around my mind, carelessly stomping on my heart like an idiot jerk. And despite knowing what an asshole he's being, I still_

"Writing love notes?"

I slammed my notebook closed and snapped my head up to see Kouga standing there, smirk on his face.

My lips tightened at the sight of him. Last time I apparently saw him, he had given me E and made out with me. "What do you want?"

"Ouch. You don't sound too excited to see me."

"Why would I be?"

He took a seat and I scowled at him. "I thought we had a good time, Kagome. You're staring at me like I did something wrong."

"Oh, yeah, well you just gave E to a girl you've never met, a girl, mind you, who has never done drugs or even drank in her life. Nothing wrong there."

"Nice sarcasm, but please explain how I was supposed to know you never did any of that? You were drunk! And were complaining about being bored. And you took the E. So tell me, how was I supposed to know?"

I stared at him, my angry glare slowly slipping. He had a point. A good point.

"What are you doing here?" I asked instead.

He leaned back, the smirk returning. "I don't work until 5. I come here to grab a bite to eat every now and then. I was actually going to meet up with an old friend but," he glanced around, "looks like he's a no show today."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Mind if I join you?"

My food was placed in front of me and I shrugged at Kouga as I dove into my burger. "Knock yourself out," I said through a mouthful of food.

"So why are you here? It's past lunch at your school."

"Yeah, I needed to get away. I'm too stressed."

"Oh, no. You eat when you're stressed?" He leaned forward and licked his lips, "You're too fucking hot to let your body go cuz you're stressed."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, pig."

"I'm serious!" He exclaimed, settling back in his seat. "You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous. Why waste it on a bunch of bad food?"

"Because beauty isn't—"

"Yeah, yeah, beauty's only skip deep. It's superficial, whatever. But when you eat bad, you feel bad, and when you feel bad, the beauty you have on the inside diminishes, just as it does on the outside. Why waste both?"

I grinned as I put a tomato in my mouth that slid off the massive burger. "Are you a health nut, Kouga?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that, huh?" I nodded my head and put my burger down. "So what do you suggest as an alternative to alleviate my stress?"

"Really?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and his right, thick eyebrow cocked.

"Really."

"Last time I offered you something similar, you disappeared with that dog, Inuyasha… Are you going to disappear again?"

Just at the mention of his name I cringed. Whatever Kouga had to offer, if it would make any _thought_ of Inuyasha disappear, then I was down. Because there was no way I'd be running off with Inuyasha again, and it was even less likely that he'd be coming to my rescue like last time.

"It's not E again, is it?"

"No, no. That's not something you take to mellow out. I've just got a little weed. Schwag. It's nothing potent. For someone who doesn't do drugs—thanks for informing me in your little rant—it's something to just take the edge off, nothing more."

"And how much would I have to pay?"

He shook his head. "For schwag? It's on me. Besides, I want to get to know you."

I sighed, knowing this was probably a bad idea, but needing to get the edge off that I felt whenever Inuyasha crossed my mind. "Um, okay. Where do we go?"

"We could go to my place… but I know you're not interested in that—"

"Not at all," I interjected.

"—so why don't we just go to the park? Kids are in school, park should be abandoned. We won't be a stranger danger risk until 3:30, when the kindergarten gets out."

I raised a brow at him, but before I could ask, he answered, "I'm not a sex offender, don't worry. I just smoke a lot of weed. I have to know these things. Cops are everywhere."

"Are you going to say fuck the police next?"

He laughed. "That's exactly what I was going to say. Fuck 'em."

I joined in his laughter, unexpectedly, then nodded. "Yeah, let's go smoke some schwag."

* * *

A cloud of smoke escaped my mouth as I coughed uncontrollably. Kouga moved the piece he held to my mouth and grinned at my reaction to my first hit of weed.

It was disgusting.

But then it was great as my head got slightly dizzy and I felt light and airy.

Shit, this felt good.

"Wow," I said, turning to Kouga with a goofy grin. He returned it.

"Feels good, huh?" He asked, lighting the bud of weed and inhaling the piece's end. He smoothly exhaled, a stream of smoke escaping his mouth.

"It does. Let me try it this time."

He handed me the piece. "Remember, cover the holes and inhale, let it settle in your lungs before you exhale, and let go of the holes, got it?"

I nodded eagerly, squeezing my index finger and thumb on the holes tightly. He lit his lighter and I took the longest inhale I could manage before coughing up smoke once again. Immediately, my coughs mixed with laughter, and I turned to Kouga, happy as ever, and for the first time in months, I hadn't thought about Inuyasha for an extended period of time.

Maybe Kouga was good for me?

"Hey," I said, "what are you doing this weekend?"

He looked shocked. "Uh, I—I'm… Nothing."

My phone rang then and I scrambled through my bag. It was Sango. I held a finger up to Kouga and put the phone to my ear. "Hey, Sango. What's up?"

"Kag, where are you? Principal Myouga is looking all over the place for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about your Dad… I think he's here, Kagome."

My body froze at her words. "What?"

My call waiting buzzed and I saw it was my mother calling. What the fuck was going on? "Sango, I have to call you back. My mom's on the other line."

Before she could respond I clicked over. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Honey!" She sounded excited. "Why aren't you at school? I have a surprise for you!"

My voice was low. "Does this involve Dad?"

She hesitated. That's all I needed. This happened every few years. Dad would move back home, act like he changed for a few weeks, and then revert back to his old ways before he disappeared, leaving my mother depressed and crying as if this was something new until the cycle started over. Each time my mother would put up with it, and Souta, still so young, was always hopeful. But he had matured and was now recognizing the pattern.

"Yes, it does, Kagome, and I know you're concerned but this is right. I'm letting him come back home."

I stood from the bench and walked away out of Kouga's earshot, now understanding why it was called schwag. The feeling of euphoria I felt just moments before was quickly dissipating with the onslaught of more stress. "Listen to yourself. Don't let him back, Mom."

"Honey, he and I have been talking for months. I didn't want to tell you because you worry so much, but this time it's—"

"Different? Really?"

"Yes, really," her words sounded harsh, as if she was spewing them through clenched teeth. "He's moving home and that's that, understand? Now he already surprised Souta at school, and they went to your school to surprise you, but you weren't there. Tell me now, Kagome Higuarshi, where you are? Are you skipping class?"

My heart sped up. Was she really scolding me? And then realization dawned on me.

Finally my moment was here.

I had never been defiant with my mother. Whenever she raised her voice at me on those rare occasions, I immediately obliged to whatever she wanted me to do. But this time? No fucking way. If she was going to be stupid and let our father back home, then I was going to be a stupid teen the way she never let me be.

"You know what, yeah, I am. I am skipping class. And I'm smoking weed and making out with a boy and for once not giving a fuck! So you be an idiot and let Dad home, and I'll be an idiot and hang up on you and be home whenever I show up."

And then I turned my phone off and returned to the bench with Kouga, who was staring at me with wide eyes, and a wider smile.

"What was that about?"

I took the piece from his hand, lit it and smoked.

After coughing up smoke again, I finally cleared my throat, that lightheaded, dizzy euphoria returning to my body. "That was me finally not caring."

"So… what's up with your dad?"

I shook my head. "No, I am not interested in talking about me. I want to know about you." I turned to him and raised a brow. "So what exactly do you do? I vaguely remember you saying you got kicked out of school at the warehouse."

He stretched his arm on the back of bench behind my back, and I found myself leaning back against it. I could feel him flex his muscle, and I was impressed with its size despite his lack of subtlety. "I was recruited for soccer. Got a full scholarship because I'm amazing and a ridiculously fast runner."

"Wow, so humble."

He scoffed and continued, "But they found weed in my dorm room, and they have a zero tolerance policy. However, they need me if they want to pump money out of alums. I'm the only way they'll win any championships. So instead they suspended for the year, made me be a kid's soccer couch for community service, and will go back as a freshman next year. Besides my grades were kinda fucked up, too."

I took another hit of schwag. This time I didn't cough. I smiled up at Kouga, now leaning into his side comfortably. He rested his hand on my shoulder. "And here you are, still smoking. Haven't really learned your lesson, have you?"

"Guess not. I don't know, it relaxes me. I'd rather smoke this than… well never mind."

I raised a brow. "No, tell me. You already started."

He rolled his head back and sighed loudly. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're getting this info out of me so quickly." He looked down now and smiled softly. "You're so fucking pretty, though. I'd tell you anything."

"Okay, then tell me," I spoke quietly—was I flirting?

"I… I have ADHD. I took meds for it since I was a kid. They helped for a while but then they had to keep upping my dosage to the point where after the pills wore off, I didn't have the energy to do shit. I barely could get up and down the field I was so fucking exhausted after school. So I stopped, even though my grades were good as they'd ever been."

"So you traded good grades for soccer?"

"Yep, and it got me a full ride. But the weed is what kept me from bouncing off the walls."

I nodded and passed him the piece. "You know, I usually would think that's a horrible excuse to smoke but… you make sense. I won't lie, I'm shocked."

He laughed, exhaling at the same time. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

We sat in a comfortable silence, passing the weed back and forth until it was gone. He looked down at me then. Softly he asked, "So what were you saying to your mom about making out with a boy?"

I laughed and pulled away from him. He was so bold! I hated it... but then I loved it, too. Maybe it was the weed that had me lightheaded and happy, or maybe it was this newfound sense of carelessness, but I stared at him, contemplating whether or not I should make the lie I told my mother into a truth. I was thinking too much. Finally, I decided to forget my overthinking mind and leaned forward and gently massaged my lips to his. He surprisingly kissed me back gently.

I pulled away and bit my lip, suddenly shy and less bold. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

He laughed and rubbed my back. "No, don't be. That was sweet… which is new for me, too."

"Yeah?" I asked, hating the naiveté that dripped in my voice.

"Yeah," he said, a grin coming onto his face. "I want to see you more. Let's go out on a date. This weekend?"

"This weekend? There are a million Halloween parties." Parties that I didn't plan to go to because I didn't want to run into Kikyou and Inuyasha. "You're not going to any?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't see why we can't go out anyway."

I bit my lip. "I'm probably grounded this weekend…"

He nodded and looked down at his shoes, and I loved the sad look that came over his face. Wow, this guy actually wanted to spend time with me. I smiled, "But I've fucked up already. Might as well go with it, break some more rules, right?"

"Yes, exactly!" He exclaimed, his electric blue eyes lighting up.

I stood with a laugh. "Okay, cool. Then we'll have a date on Friday."

He stood too and pushed a wisp of hair behind my ear. It was just like a movie. And my heart actually skipped a beat. This felt nothing like what I felt for Inuyasha, but it was a step in the right direction. I obviously only liked Kouga as a person. Whether it led to a relationship, a friendship, or nothing, spenidng more time with him couldn't hurt. I stepped forward and said, "I want to see you sooner."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, I won't question it," he laughed. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow? I'll pick you up after school."

"I'd like that." And I leaned up and kissed him, longer, but not by much. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said after pulling away. His eyes were closed, his hands resting on my hips. I liked his reaction.

"Yeah, tomorrow," He said quietly.

And I left, loving the fact I knew he was watching me walk away. Loving that this man seemed so happy that I was interested in him.

Loving that this wasn't unrequited, and that a guy I was into was also into me.

* * *

**A/N: And that was Chapter 10. Okay now feel more than free to go review lol! I'm very pleased with the response I've gotten so far, and appreciate the folks who are reading. Next chapter will be out shortly :D. Thanks again!**


End file.
